Kick The Ball, Kick Your Ass
by Luuh2311
Summary: Bella goes boarding school in NY, there she meets people, make friends and enemies. But especially someone annoying, and that Bella will have to learn how to endure. The charming, cocky, ignorant, soccer player Edward Cullen. AH
1. Chapter 1

Oh, joy! Boarding school. Yeah, I'm really excited, as you can see. In one year I was sent from Arizona to Washington and now New York. Who hears it, thinks I'm a problematic teenager. I'm not. I lived with my mom in Arizona, and sent myself to Washington to live with my dad, while mom was traveling with her new husband. While in Washington I received a letter saying I was accepted in an Academy in New York. I read the letter a few times, checking if it was really addressed for me.

Charlie thought it was wonderful. I called Renée and she remembered me that before the beginning of junior year, I had a test, to a scholarship. Really, I just did because she asked me to try, and to test if I was smart enough. I didn't thought they would accept me. So the next week, Renée was in Washington with Phil, her new husband, talking to Charlie if I should go. Comfortable situation, Charlie, Renée and Phil in the same room. Queue to tension. The 'adults' – sometimes I was more grown up than them – decided that it was a good opportunity, but insisted that I didn't have to go if I didn't want to.

"But… But you'll be alone!" I whined to Charlie.

"I'm not a baby, Bells. Thank you for worrying but there is no need. You have to focus on your future" he said.

I looked at my mom, and Phil, they weren't much of excuse. What would I say? 'Let me stay and bother you guys on your honeymoon kind of trip'? I looked at all the papers the academy sent me, all the money I had the lucky not to pay, and looked photos on their website. It seemed nice. And it was just a year, and I would choose the university I wanted, where I wanted. Renée and Charlie were right. It was an amazing opportunity, study in a prestigious Academy in New York, meet people, a new place, live kind of my own, no parents to take care….

I accepted and they helped me pack. A quick goodbye to my acquaintances in Forks, and I was on a plane to NY. I took a taxi from the airport, and used the money Renée gave me to pay him. She and Charlie talked about financial things, and gave a credit card to use in necessities. I stumbled entering the office, with my four bags, and smiled at the secretary.

"Hello. I'm Isabella Swan, Bella. I'm new student"

"Oh, right!" she said grinning. "Here, dear"

She gave me an envelop, and I look at it, and back to her. She nodded encouraging me to open. I took a deep breath and opened.

**_Welcome to Holbrook Academy_**

**_Dorm information: MacArthur Building – Campus South. Room: 74 (7__th__ floor) Roomates: Mary Alice Cullen and Rosalie Lillian Hale. _**

**_Curfew: 23h _**

**_Classes schedule:_**

**_08:30 – 09:30: English  
>09:30 – 10:30: Trigonometry<br>10:30 – 11:30: Spanish  
>11:30 – 13:00: Lunch<br>13:00 – 14:00: Biology  
>14:00 – 15:00: Politics<br>15:00 – 16:00: PE _**

**_Saturdays: Free – if any teacher plans an special activity  
>Sunday: Free<em>**

There was a identification card, with my name, my photo, and my id as student. I turned and realized the card was magnetic. I looked at the secretary confused.

"It's the building's key. There is an electronic lock by the door, and you can't enter without that" she said. "And if you want you can use as… tab. Put your lunch on it, but you have to pay it by the end of the week"

"Okay, thanks" I said.

I looked inside the envelop again, and there was keys, and a tiny paper. I took the paper.

**PASSWORD: 4571**

I took the keys and the password and looked again to the secretary.

"Password to your locker, and a few other things. In case your card doesn't work, for example… It's like a credit card, if the lock is forced more than three times, the alarm is set off, and the password will stop it" she explained, "The keys are for your dorm, and your room"

"Oh, okay. Thanks" I said, and looked at the map of the campus. "I'm really bad with maps, where should I go?"

"You have to…" she interrupted by a student entering, "Oh, Eric! Great! Can you show Ms. Swan where her dorm's building is?"

"Sure" they boy said.

He put a paper in her desk and picked up two of my bags.

"It's okay, I can carry…" I said trying to grab it back.

"It's fine" he said, "Let's go?"

I nodded, picked up my other bags, and nodded to the secretary. I stuffed the envelop in my purse, as I followed him out of the building.

"Welcome to Holbrook, by the way" he said, "My name is Eric Yorkie"

"Isabella Swan" I said smiling, "Call me Bella"

"So, Bella… What's your dorm's building?"

"MacArthur"

"This way" he said turning left and I followed him, "Where you came from?"

"Arizona, Washington" I sighed. He gave me a confused look, and I realize I sounded crazy. "I'm from Arizona, went to live in Washington, and before I spent three months there, I came here"

"Oh, well, I think you'll like the weather here then. Not too hot as Arizona, or too cold as Washington"

"It sounds great"

"Mrs. Cope explained to you the card and password?"

"Yeah" I said grabbing the card.

"You're a junior?" he asked.

"Yes"

"I'm too, so maybe we'll have classes together. I can show you around, help you, so you don't get lost"

"Thanks, Eric"

"You're welcome" he said and nodded to the building coming to view. "That's your building"

I looked at it, and was impressed. It looked okay. Not too old, though there was a hint the building was old. And not too modern, with big glass walls, and large balconies. I looked around, and I liked the place. I would live in the middle of a park. There was trees everywhere, benches, picnic tables, I could see a field in the horizon. Yeah, I could get used to this. We reached the building's door, and Eric gestured for me to open. I took a deep breath, and passed the card. It biped and a little green light shone, before the door unlocked. Good security. Eric put my bags in the elevator with me, and after a thanks, and see you later, I pushed the 7th floor button. The doors closed and in a minute I was facing a white and red hallway. I got out, dragging my bags with me. I stared at the wall in front of the elevator. There was a board with notices, and a few photos. I looked around and there was a sign "Dorms 71 to 74" and another pointing to the left, "Dorms 75 to 79" I looked around and didn't see anyone, so quietly I walked to the hallway to the right. I watched the doors, distanced from the other, showing the dorms were good sized. I stopped in front of my dorm. I had the key. But should I knock? Ring the bell? Or just enter? I hesitated, but knocked softly. I heard someone walking around.

"You're late, Jasper!" I heard an annoyed voice say before opening the door.

It was a short girl, black short hair, spiked, green eyes, and a excited grin.

"Hi!" she said.

"Hi" I said awkwardly, "I… I'm Isabella Swan. The new student and… your roommate"

"Of course! I know you!" she said and grabbed one of my bags walking inside, "Come in! I won't say 'make yourself at home' because it's your home. I thought you would come later!"

"Hm… I can come back later…"

"No, no! It's just… Rose isn't here; she'll be here in an hour or so"

"Oh, hm… Rosalie Hale?"

"Yup, that's Rose" she said putting my bag beside a couch, "I'm Alice. Forget the Mary, please"

"Nice to meet you, Alice" I said smiling at her.

"Let me give you a tour. The guys won't come to see you until later"

"The guys?" I asked uncomfortable.

"Yes! Rose's brother, Jasper, or Jazz, is my boyfriend, and my adoptive brother, Emmett, or Emm, is hers"

"Oh, okay" I said.

"Now let's get you that tour"

I put the bags down, and she dragged me around, showing me the kitchen, living room, her room, Rose's room door, the bathroom, the study space (a corner of the living room with a desk, lamp, a shelf with books, and a printer) and my room. I was a little impressed. It was a great room. It had a light pink wall, and a baby blue one, that I really didn't like, but could deal with. A double bed, a armchair, wardrobe, drawer and shelves.

"We'll paint the room, don't worry. Last girl was crazy to paint like a baby's room" Alice said.

"It's good actually. But I'll paint, definitely"

She giggled and helped me bring my bags to the room.

"You don't have uniform yet, right?"

"No" I said.

"We can go to the shop after you unpack"

"Good idea, thanks"

"Want help?" she asked.

"Yeah, sounds good"

She smiled and opened one of the bags. We quickly unpacked putting the clothes and shoes in the right place. I told her about how my day here has been so far, and she giggled when I said the envelop looked like a magician's hat, bringing more and more surprises. I put everything in its place. My mom said she would sent my boxes, all three, in a couple days, after I got settled. I put sheets on the bed, and looked through my schedule again.

"I usually had fewer classes" I murmured.

"Yeah, they put one more, and they last longer too. It's their _higher, and improvised system of education_" she said rolling her eyes.

"So, you have any classes with me?"

"Trigonometry. You have politics with Jazz. And Biology, English and PE with Edward. Though he usually skips the last one, because of soccer"

"Edward?"

"My brother"

"I thought it was Emmett?" I asked confused.

"It is. Edward is my biological twin brother. Emm is adoptive. You'll meet everyone soon"

"Okay" I said, "So, he skips PE. Can I?"

"No" she chuckled, "He skips because the coach loves him. He's the soccer team's captain. So he can do whatever he likes about sports around here, he just have to bring victories to our team"

"Soccer?" I asked amused and chuckled.

"What?" she asked interested.

"I played. When I was fifteen, I think it's my favorite sport"

"Oh, you and the boys will get along then. Emmett is sometimes in the defense and Jazz is the goalkeeper"

"Emmett is _sometimes_?"

"He usually plays football. It's more him, you will understand when you see him. He like to play soccer though, so he plays in a few games"

I nodded and grabbed my cell.

"I should call my parents"

"Of course. I'll leave you to talk" she said and got out.

I called my mom and told her everything, since she demanded. I called dad, said I was fine, and the only thing he asked was if I thought I would be happy here. I told him 'yes' and the call was ended. I got my purse, and was checking to see if I had everything, so we could go shop uniforms. I was getting out of the room, when I heard the door being opened.

"Alice! We should have cooked something for her! Emmett said we should have made a cake or something, welcoming her!" a woman said.

"Rose" Alice giggled, "Don't you see my stupid teddy bear brother just wanted cake?"

"But…"

"Doesn't matter she's here already" Alice said.

I got out, and stood uncomfortably. A blond girl in the school's uniform was looking me up and down. Behind her stood a mountain of muscles, and it had dimples and a goofy grin. In her other side, there was a lean, but muscular, blond guy. His blue eyes, and blond hair, were exactly like the girl.

"Hello" I said awkwardly.

"This is Jasper Hale, my boyfriend" Alice said taking his hand and bringing him closer.

"Hello. Nice to meet you, Isabella" he said shaking my hand.

"Call me Bella" I mumbled. "And it's nice to meet you too, Jasper"

"You can call me Jazz" he said.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

"This is my twin sister, Rosalie" he said gesturing to the blond.

She walked to me, and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Bella" she said.

"Nice to meet you too, Rose" She arched an eyebrow and I blushed. "Sorry. Alice's been talking about you using your nickname and I…"

"It's fine!" she said smiling, "I just didn't know you knew"

I nodded and the mountain of muscles attacked me, pulling me to a bone crushing hug.

"Nice to meet you, Bella!" he said happily.

"And that's my goofy brother, Emmett" Alice said chuckling.

He put me down, and I smiled at him. I couldn't help it. His joy was contagious.

"Nice to meet you, Emmett" I said.

"And where's Edward?" Alice asked annoyed.

"Hm, practice, I think" Jazz mumbled.

"Practice? And why aren't you with him?" Alice asked.

"Believe me, Alice. You wouldn't want Jazz nowhere close to where Edward is now" Rose snorted, "Catching a STD from that whore for sure"

"Oh, Rose… Now I believe Bella thinks highly of Edward" Jazz said sarcastically.

"It's true" she muttered.

"Hm… I have to go see uniform…"

"Oh, before you do… Here!" Rose said giving me a package, "Mrs. Cope said she forgot to give it to you"

I took it and opened, it was a laptop.

"W-What?" I asked staring at it, "What's this?"

"Your laptop" Alice said.

"Hm, why I have one?"

"The school's rule. We use it instead of notebooks" Jazz explained. "You have scholarship?"

"Yeah" I murmured blushing.

"Well, in that case the school paid for half of that. Like me" Jazz said.

"Hm? You have scholarship?"

"Yeah" he shrugged.

"But… You seem rich" I said.

"I could pay for the school if that's what you mean. But why would I if I don't need to?" he asked.

"Edward tried to do the same, they didn't let him" Alice said.

I nodded and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Oh, right! Uniforms!" Alice said and grabbed her purse. "What do you think about dinner after?"

"Sounds good" I said and they nodded.

We left the building, and the couples walked hand in hand. I was squeezed between Alice, who had her arm linked with mine, and Emmett, who had an arm around my shoulders. I began to see that even if he did look like the biggest football player, mountain of muscles, he was just a goofy. A teddy bear really. We walked to the uniforms shop, talking about how I end up here. Once we were inside, I frowned. I hated have to use uniforms. Alice and Rose walked around, taking clothes from the shelves, and hangers.

"Okay, you'll need… pants. The social, and more casual one" Rose said extending to pants to me.

They were black. One looked like a business suit, and the other looked like a legging, with pockets. I nodded and she threw them at Emmett's shoulder.

"I think I'm a hanger now" Emm said shrugging.

"Shirts" Alice said. "White, light blue, dark blue and black" she said showing the shirts and I nodded again, this time the clothes were thrown at Jazz.

"T-shirts" Rose said.

"Polos" Alice said. "White, and dark blue" she said putting on Jazz's hands.

"This bill will hurt, isn't it?" I murmured to the boys.

"Probably" Emmett said.

"Shorts" Rose said.

She showed me a dark blue and a black khaki shorts, and threw in Emmett's hands.

"Skirts!" Alice said walking to me with ten skirts.

"Hm, Alice, I really don't like skirts, so… I'll take… two" I said, though I wanted to take not even one.

"Fine!" she said pouting, and put a black and a dark blue skirts in Jazz's hands.

"Ties" Alice said.

She put blue, black, red and white ties around Emmett's neck.

"Ties?" I said grimacing, "I hate ties"

"We all do" Rose said loosening the tie around her neck. "We're finishing…"

"Good" I murmured.

"Just… Tights, and shoes"

"I have shoes" I said frowning.

"Not the right kind of shoes" Rose said. "Here, you have to forget comfortable, or they will skin you alive"

I looked at her shoes, and it was four inches high black pumps. I sighed and ran my fingers thru my hair. I gave my number to the girls and they shoved me in the dressing room, to see if the clothes fit. The guys would pass me the clothes and I quickly put them, got out, spin for Alice, the guys nodded, and would change to the next. Almost two hours later, we were carried with bags.

"I think the skirt is still too short" I said as we walked to a dinner close to our building.

"It's not. Longer than that would be to a… nun" Alice protested.

"It's perfect." Rose said, "Shorter than that would be inadequate too"

"Yeah" Emmett agreed.

"Doesn't matter. I'll wear just the pants and shorts" I said.

"The hell you will!" Alice snarled.

"Okay, I'll wear skirts" I said suddenly afraid of the short girl.

We had three days until classes started. So we discussed during our dinner, what we would do. The guys had a practice tomorrow, training to the test, ensuring their place in the team in the second semester. The girls were planning to go, cheer for them, so I would join.

"Bella said she plays soccer" Alice said while we walked back to the dorm.

"Really?" Emmett said amused.

"Yeah" I mumbled.

"We should play sometime. Maybe tomorrow, see if you're good" Jazz said.

"I don't think I am. They didn't let me join the team in Phoenix"

"Sorry" Emm said patting my shoulder, "But we'll still play, right?"

"Yeah, maybe" I said smiling.

They left in our dorm, and went to theirs, that was in another building, not far away. I put my uniform in my closet, the laptop in my messenger bag, and went to sleep.

I woke up the next day and looked at my clock. I had almost four hours to the guys' practice. I got up, and walked out of the room. Rose was snoring from her room, and Alice was curled up in a ball in her bed. I smiled and went to take a shower. I took the opportunity to put my tiletries in the bathroom. Once I was finished, I put a denim shorts, black T-shirt, and dark brown sneakers. I went to the kitchen and started to make breakfast. I was with my iPod on, so I didn't hear the girl wake up.

"Oh my God! And she cooks! She's the perfect roommate!" Alice said.

I turned around and they sat in the table, putting coffee in their mugs.

"Good morning" I said.

"If you're cooking for me, then it's great morning" Rose mumbled.

"You know, the practice is in two hours…" I said sliding an omelet in a plate.

"Yeah, we're a little late. We got it" Alice said.

"No, I thought we had a lot of free time, so I was thinking to call the boys and see if they don't want to meet us earlier to warm-ups" I said.

"First, we don't have free time! We have to get ready!" Alice said, "Second, you really think that if you called the boys now, they would be awake? They sleep until half hour before the practice. Third, why would I do warm-ups?"

"Forth, what the hell are you wearing!" Rose said.

I gave her the plate and Alice frowned.

"I'm planning to have a quick little game with Jazz and Emm, so I put something appropriate to exercises." I said, "And calm down, Alice. Yours will be ready in a minute!"

"Thanks" she said.

I gave her another plate and eat standing, leaning against the counter.

"After our little soccer fun" Rose said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "What are we going to do?"

"I called Edward last night" Alice said, "All of us will go out"

"Go out?" I asked.

"Yeah, dinner, club… There is a nice club people are talking about" Alice said.

"I… Don't dance" I said.

"What?" they both asked.

"I… I'm a klutz. Anything with feet, I trip. Except soccer and a few other sports"

"We'll work that out tonight" Alice said.

"Fine" I sighed.

They went shower, change, and I prepared a bag with snacks, water bottles, towels, a blanket, and another shirt for me.

"Let's go!" I called.

They hurried wearing skirts, and mini tops, with high heels. I rolled my eyes mentally. I pulled my hair into a ponytail in the elevator. I jogged to the door, while the girls walked slowly, talking excitedly about the plans for the night.

"Come on!" I whined opening the door.

I bumped into a muscular chest, and huge arms were wrapped around me in a bear hug. I already recognized who's hug it was.

"Emmett, you're suffocating me" I choked out.

"Ops, sorry" he said letting go of me. "Excited, I see"

"Yeah! But these girls are too slow!"

"Want race to the field!" Jazz asked, tying his shoes.

"Sure" I said putting the straps of the backpack in my shoulders.

"I'll take that. It will slow you down, _more_" Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes, and gave him the bag. The bag wouldn't slow me down at all, but it might bother Emm.

"Ready?" Jazz said ready to take off.

"Meet you in the field" Alice said quietly.

"Go!" I said and we both started running.

I forced my legs forward, stretching them as much as I could. I loved the feeling of the wind in my face. I look at my side, and I was tied with Jazz, Emm was a little behind. I chuckled and continued forcing me forward, and passed a little in front of Jazz.

"Ha! I won!" I said reaching the middle of the field, and jumping in victory.

"Wha – ?" Emmett started breathless and looked at Jazz. "Is she serious!"

"I've never seen someone as fast as her. Well, maybe Edward…"

I snorted and stretched my arms.

"No one is faster than me" I said smugly and looked at Emmett grinning, "Did the backpack slowed you down? _More_?"

"Oh, you'll pay for that!" Emm said with a mischievous smile.

My instincts took over and I turned around to run.

"Nooo!" I yelled.

"Yeeesss" Emm yelled behind me.

Jazz sat down, laughing, watching us. Emm quickly got me, I let him. He threw me over his shoulder, and started jumping, and spinning.

"I'll throw up!" I whined.

"Take back what you've said!" he said.

"Never!" I said.

"We'll see that!" he said.

He threw me in the ground, softly, pinning me down, straddling me and tickling me.

"Emm! Stop it!" I said squirming.

"Stop torturing a lady, Emmett. Esme taught you better" a velvet voice said, "And we have to practice. You're in the middle of the field"

"Oh, sorry, dear younger brother and brave captain" Emm said in mocking respect, and bowed.

I laughed and he got off me.

"Learn to be a good loser, Emm" I sat pushing him as I got up. "Tickling isn't fair!"

"Of course it is! It's your weakness" he said as I walked away.

"And yours is loosing a race to a girl!" I yelled turning to grin at him.

Everyone heard and were smiling at the scene. The velvet voice came from a gorgeous figure close to where we were. Tall, lean, strong. Bronze hair, green eyes, strong jaw, perfect nose… I recognized the eyes. Alice's brother, Edward. I smiled at him, and jogged to the corner of the field, where Alice and Rose were sitting in the blanket.

"Emm lose the race to you?" Rose said laughing.

"And Jazz" I said smugly, opening a bottle of water.

We watched the game quietly. Well, the girls were quiet. I cheer like a maniac.

"Go Emmett!" I screamed when he steal the ball from another player.

"Are you against Jazz?" Alice asked.

"No"

"But Emmett will try to make a goal on Jazz" she said.

"I know. I'm taking rounds. I cheer for one half the game, and the other half to the other"

"Oh" she mumbled.

"Go Jazz!" she yelled.

Emmett kicked the ball to the goal, and it hit Jazz's chest, hard.

"Ouch" I said standing up.

"Oh my God!" Alice gasped.

Jazz was in the ground gasping for air. Alice and I ran to him, Rose right behind us. They were in heels so I got there first.

"Oh my God! Jazz! Do you need a doctor?" I asked kneeling over him.

"Kill Emmett, please" he said couching.

"Are you okay, Jazzy?" Alice cooed patting his head.

"Yeah, just… catching my breath" he mumbled.

I sighed relieved and turned to glare at Emm. He was there standing, poking the grass with his toes, and a little guilty, little victorious, expression. I got up, walked to him, and smacked his head.

"What's your problem! You did it on purpose" I accused.

"I didn't! I just kicked pretty hard, I think" he said pouting.

"And accidently hit exactly his chest" I said with a 'I look stupid' look, "You moron, you could have hurt him badly!"

"Okay, the girls, please, get out of my field" the velvet voice said. "We have a game going on here"

"Fuck you, Edward. It's not your field, and your friend could have been hurt" Alice growled.

"Ali, it's fine" Jazz said getting up.

"See? It's fine. Now, go!" Edward said shooing us away.

"Careful, Emmett" I warned him before walking away.

"Who she thinks she is to demand my team to be 'careful'?" the velvet voice mocked.

I turned to glare at Edward.

"I'm a good, concerned and caring friend and person, unlike you, dick" I said and flicked him off.

The people in the bleachers, and a few of the team whistled, clapped and cheered at me. I grinned and walked back to the blanket where Rose and Alice were grinning. I sat smiling smugly at Edward. One of the players was grinning hugely beside Edward, and gave me a wolf whistle. I grinned and Edward turned to glare at him.

"Shut the fuck up, Paul" Edward yelled, "And go do something is this team for once"

I glared at him again. He was being an ass, just because Paul cheered me up. I was ready to get up and do something, but Paul just grinned at Edward.

"Edgy, Edward? Careful. You have to be a good loser, and accept she just made you feel like this" Paul said his thumb and index fingers with less than an inch apart.

I grinned at him. I liked his attitude.

"Yeah! Go, Paul!" I cheered.

Edward glared at me, and back at Paul.

"Why don't you sit back this practice?" he snarled to Paul.

I gasped at Edward. I looked around for a coach, but of course there wasn't any. It was as Alice said, in this campus, Edward could do whatever he wanted when it was about sports. Paul continued to grin and walked off the field, to us.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to get you out of the practice" I said getting up.

"It's fine. I'm so happy someone finally said something like that to Edward, that I couldn't care" he said, "I'm Paul"

"Bella" I said shaking his hand.

"Hey, Alice! Rose" he said waving to them.

"Hey, Paul. Sorry about my stupid, asshole, moron, dick brother" Alice said smiling.

"Are you sure you two are twins? You're too nice to be even related" he said to her.

"I dunno" she said.

"Sit with us"

I nodded and we both sat down, watching the game, and eating the snacks.

"So, you are the girl who won a race with Jazz and Emm" Paul said smiling. "Emmett, I'll admit, he is more strength, and that strength can push him forward, but… Jazz is fast"

"Well, I'm faster" I said grinning.

"Do you practice or something?" he asked as we watched Emm pass the ball to someone else.

"I did" I said quietly, the person kicked the ball to the goal, but Jazz grabbed it easily, "Go Jazz!"

"Cheerleading?" Paul asked chuckling.

"No. I hate cheerleading. They are normally spoiled and slutty"

"Hey!" Alice and Rose whined.

I turned to them and Paul laughed.

"You're cheerleaders?" I asked in shock.

"Meet the captain and co-captain" Rose said gesturing to her and Alice.

"Sorry" I said, "You're not what I've said. Just… In Phoenix was like this"

"Fine" Rose huffed.

"Anyway… Basketball, volleyball, hockey and soccer" I said to Paul.

"You played soccer?" he asked surprised and amused.

"When I was fifteen. But I didn't got to the team, so I quit"

"Oh, I want to see it" he said.

"You're welcome to. She'll be playing with Emm and Jazz after the practice" Alice said.

"Can I join?" he asked me.

"Of course! This way we can even the teams" I said.

"Great"

"Bella!" Emm yelled.

Before I turned to see him, he took me in a hug, pushing me against the ground.

"Help! Rose! Your boyfriend is groping me!" I said as he rubbed his forehead in my shoulder, I then realized what he was doing "No, Emm! Why did you have to get me all sweaty?"

"Because you are spreading the lie that I lost for you in a race!" he said pulling back.

"Great" I said pulling my shirt away from my body, disgusted.

"And you needed to hump her, like a dog?" Rose snarled.

"Come on, Rosie! Are you jealous!' he said grinning, "Bella is like my little sister"

"And you are my big, disgusting, annoying overbearing, brother" I grumbled.

"Oh, love you too, Bells!" he said ruffling my hair.

Paul and Jazz laughed. I took the towel that was in the backpack, and cleaned my face and shoulder.

"I'll need three showers after this" I mumbled.

"Come on! Let's play!" Emm said after kissing Rose.

"Paul is joining us" I said getting up.

"Great" Emmett said and patted Paul's shoulder, "Sorry about Edward. He's just a dick on the field"

"I don't know if this makes me feel better, because that's the place where I have to endure him" Paul said. "Anyway… Teams?"

"Me and Jazz, against you and Bella" Emm said, "This was we're even. They are both fast, and we are both strong"

"Fine" I said, "You start"

I said kicking the ball that was on the field to him.

"You defend and I attack okay?" I whispered to Paul.

He seemed apprehensive but nodded. Emmett said something to Jazz, and he nodded in agreement. He passed the ball to Jazz, and he kicked back to Emm. I ran to Emm, and stole the ball from him. I heard Rose and Alice cheering, as I ran to the other direction and kicked the ball straight to the goal.

"Fuck, she _is_ fast!" Emm grumbled.

I high fived Paul, and we waited them to start again. Jazz and Emm exchanged a glance, and I translated as: _switch_. Jazz would attack now. Emm kicked the ball to Jazz, and Jazz back to Emm. I took a step toward Emm, eyeing Jazz. The moment I took the step, Emm kicked the ball back to Jazz. I ran as fast as the ball, and stole it halfway to Jazz, hitting it with my head, and throwing to Paul. He kicked the ball away from our enemies, and I ran, and as soon as I could I kicked the ball, straight to the goal again. Rose and Alice were cheering more vividly. A couple of people were watching, grins in their faces.

"Now, that you gave me the advantage, can we really play? I don't like people taking easy on me just because I'm a girl" I said passing Jazz and Emm.

They looked at me eyes wide, and to each other. I pumped my fist with Paul's and the game continued. Emm and Jazz never really played, going easy on me. After half hour, we had a big audience, most cheering for me. I had scored twelve goals, Paul three, so we were winning with fifteen goals. Jazz made five goals, and Emm one. I had just made the number sixteen, and was doing the victory dance with Paul, people laughing, when Edward came in ruining everything.

"For God's sake! You three are humiliating yourselves and my team. Losing for a little girl! Pathetic. Stop playing nice with her, play right, and win this shit like we always do"

I turned to glare at him.

"Did you see her playing!" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, so?" Edward said shrugging.

"We're not taking easy on her, Edward. She's fast and has talent!" Emm said.

"So you two are loosing to a little girl? Well, maybe you should drop the team, because that's just pathetic" Edward hissed.

"What did you call me!" I snapped walking to him.

"Little girl" he said looking down at me.

"What's your problem, dick! We're having fun! Fuck off!" I said and pushed him.

"Right now, my problem is you. A little pathetic girl, that dreams she can play like a man. And her dumb friends that let her believe in this. Open you eyes, you are not a soccer player. And I think you should leave my field. Go… paint your nails and talk about boys with your friends"

I had enough. I pulled my right fist back and in the moment it was going to clash with Edward's eye, he hold my fist in his hand, squeezing a little harder than necessary. He raised his other hand, his index finger dancing in a gesturing 'no, no, no'.

"Let go of her hand now" Emmett snarled.

"Stop being this asshole, Edward" Jazz said behind me.

"Touch her again, and I'll…" Paul started.

I put my hand in his chest, stopping him, but still glaring at Edward.

"You know what. I'm having a great day, and we can't let this scum ruin it" I said, "Ignore it. Let's continue the game"

I pulled my hand from Edward's. He was absolutely vivid, his face red in anger.

"Eddie!" a slutty, blond girl with nasal voice called from the bench. "Come on!"

"Yeah, go, Eddie" I said grinning, "You wouldn't want your friend to wait, right? I know my true friends wouldn't wait for me if I could. Oh, right. You don't have that. True friends, just the illusion of power, from a fabric in your arm and a letter in your shirt"

Paul smiled, and I heard snicker from a few people. He took a deep breath, his eyes in fury. For a moment I was worried he would hit me or something. He took a step back and smiled mischievously at me.

"My illusion is truer than yours. A little girl with the illusion that she could be good at soccer. Never!" he said.

He turned around, and started walking away. Alice was walking to us with the ball, threw it at his head. He glared at her and she put a innocent mask.

"Ops, slipped" she said a hand covering her lips.

And the Edward-Bella war had started.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days after that amazing practice in which I declared war to Edward, I figured out what I would do to kick his ass. Kick his ass, from his position. The tests to soccer team were tomorrow, and to the female soccer team today. I was keeping the plan in secret. I was able to sneak out from Alice and Rose, and went to the trial-outs. I changed into my old soccer uniform that I just had to use when I exercised.

I did warm-ups, and once the real test started it was easy to see my plan would work. I was waaaaay better than the girls on the team. While they did a lap around the field, I did almost four. While they did three push-ups I did ten. I could lift more weight, I had better capability to control my breathing, my legs weren't bothering me, I wasn't even too sweaty. The almost two hours game, was easy. I made almost all goals. In the end of the test, the two coaches, females pulled me away from the girls.

"Are you in some kind of steroids?" one of them asked quietly.

"No" I said, "It's just my rhythm"

"You played before?" the other asked.

"Yes" I sighed. "I was rejected in my other school's team"

"What exactly do you mean?" she pressed.

"They said my physical capability was far too advanced, and I could play fair with girls. So I tried the male team, several times. They barely let me do push-ups, before saying I failed. It was obvious it was because I was a girl"

"When was that?" the first coach asked a little angrily.

"Three years ago. I quit soccer since then"

"You're still in shape to play. But as in your old school, you can 't play with the girls" coach two said, "We'll talk to the male team coach, tomorrow is their trial-outs. Try, this school is more severe and won't allow sexism. Maybe you can do it this time"

"Really?" I asked grinning.

"Yeah" they both said.

I went to the dorm happily, and fall asleep the moment I passed through my bedroom's door. I had to rest for tomorrow.

I woke up the next day a little nervous but a little excited. I had a light breakfast, and since I was avoiding the girls, ran out. I ran a little before going to the field. I almost danced my way over to the guys. Paul, Jazz, Emm and a guy I didn't know where sitting together, probably waiting the coach.

"Hello! Good morning!" I said stopping in front of them.

"You came to see out trial-outs!" Emm said and pulled me to a hug.

"Hm, not quite" I mumbled.

"What?" he asked confused pulling away.

"I'm going to try to join the team" I said excitedly.

They were froze and stared at me like I've gone insane. Just insanely mad at Edward, but whatever.

"What?" the guy beside Emm asked.

"I'm Bella" I said giving him my hand.

"I'm Seth" he said shaking my hand, "Nice to meet you"

"Bella, are you insane? Join our team?" Paul asked.

"Look, the female team trial-outs were yesterday, but I'm sure that if you talk to their coach, she'll let you in. But this is the male team!" Emm said.

"I went to the trial-outs of the female team"

"And why are you here?" Jazz asked.

"The coaches said I was too advanced to play fair with girls. This happened before. So they said for me to try this team"

"This happened before?" Seth asked confused.

"Yeah, in my old school, in Arizona. When I played soccer. They said I was more matching to the male team, and wouldn't be fair to play with the girls. So I tried, but they barely let me. They would tell me I failed before I've even started. Sexism" I said, "But this school is different, more severe, and won't allow sexism"

"Are you insane!" Emm said.

"What?" I asked innocently, "You said you weren't going easy on me, and I won. So why can't I try to play with you if I can play against you?"

"She's got a point there" Jazz said.

"You're agreeing with her craziness?" Paul asked shocked.

"No. I'm worried. She can get hurt, the guys won't be nice to her if she pass… But she deserves a shot. If she pass, it's because she is capable, she can do it"

"Yeah, I think you're right" Emm mumbled and Seth nodded in agreement.

"Edward won't be happy about it" Paul said and got up.

I followed his gaze, and Edward was walking with the coach, and one of the coaches I talked yesterday was walking behind them, stretching.

"There she is" I said nodding to her, "She said I could do it!"

"Maybe that's why she's here" Seth said.

The coach blew his whistle and everyone gathered around him.

"I'm coach Clapp for those who don't know me. This is a fair test, and if you pass, is because you are capable. I don't want cries, or whining from who didn't pass" he said. He looked at me, and looked at the coach, "This is coach Evelyn Simpson. She's here to help me"

She smiled at me and nodded. I smiled at her and sighed relieved.

"So, from now, everyone lost their position on the old team" coach Clapp said.

Edward sighed and gave his captain armband to the coach. I rolled my eyes at him.

"We'll start with physical evaluation" coach Evelyn said. "Five minutes running around the field!"

We all started to run immediately. And as I forced to be faster, I was tied with Edward. He looked surprised to see someone match him in velocity. He looked at me, and gasped. He glared at me and turned to look at front.

"What the fuck are you doing! Stalking me now!" he said and I saw he was trying to go faster, and I did too.

"No, just trying to play soccer" I said.

"What!" he snapped.

"This is a trial-out, Edward. I'm being evaluated to see if I can be on the team"

He laughed, so hard that he lost his velocity a little, and I was slightly in front of him.

"Oh, God. You're delusional!" he said reaching me, "You need to go to a doctor, not trial-outs"

"Do you know why coach Evelyn is here today?" I asked innocently.

"Help" he said.

"Yeah, right. I tried to join the female team, but apparently I'm too superior, so I can't be on a girl's team. I was going to try the male team, so she came to check the choice wouldn't be based on sexism"

"Delusional" he mumbled chuckling.

"Why are you so frustrated I'm trying?" I asked.

"Because you won't pass! It's a male team, and you are just a weak little girl" he said trying to run faster.

"Or maybe, you don't want me here, because you're afraid I actually join the team"

"You wish"

"Cullen!" coach Clapp yelled.

"Bella!" coach Evelyn called.

We stopped and looked at them. The rest of the students had stopped and were trying to catch their breath.

"The time was up two minutes ago" coach Clapp said as we walked to them.

"Sorry, caught up in the fun" I said.

He eyed me cautiously, and got surprised. Of course, my breathing was more even than a lot of the guys.

"Push-ups!" coach Clapp announced. "Pair up!"

I went to my friends' side.

"Give me the honor?" Jasper asked giving me his hand.

"My pleasure" I said taking it.

"You have three minutes. Your partner will count how many push-ups you did in this time"

"Want to go first?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, thanks"

I lay on the ground, ready to start. I saw Edward lying on the grass across from me. We glared at each other. I would beat him. When the coach told us to start, I moved as fast as I could, without loosing the quality of the exercise. Edward was doing it too, I could see that in his frown, and the way his hands started trembling in the end of the time, like mine. The coach blew his whistle, and Edward and I stopped in the air, instead of dropping to the floor.

"Hale? How many… Swan did?" coach Clapp asked.

"Hm… She's still in her 165" Jazz said.

"Swan you can stop now" the coach said.

I ignored my eyes locked on Edward's. The coach sighed and walked to Edward.

"Jones, how many Cullen did?" the coach asked.

"He's in his 164"

"Is this some kind of competition?" the coach asked amused, looking between Edward and I. "Edward, she done more. One more than you, sorry, kid"

Edward's eyes filled with anger, and he punched the grass before dropping into it. I instead of dropping, got up swiftly. I smiled at Jazz and he was grinning.

"You're getting into Edward's nerves" he said.

"That's my plan" I whispered to him.

He rolled his eyes and lay on the grass. Jazz did 157 push-ups, and was sad he couldn't beat me or Edward. He beat Emm though, he did 150. Every kind of exercise you can think we did. A lot of guys left, giving up. I was always tied with Edward, but what made me happy was that push-up, that put me in front of him. The coaches gave us a couple minutes before we started a game. The teams were me, Emm, Jazz, Paul, Seth, Jared, Embry, Quil, Garrett, Alec and Peter. The other was, Edward, Felix, Demetri, Randall, James, Santiago, Liam, Benjamin, Afton, Riley and Charles. Jazz was our goalkeeper of course, Emmett, Paul and Jared were defense. Me, Embry and Quil were attack and the rest was going or block the way of the other team, steal ball, and go to attack. Like a multifunctional. Of course, Mr. Dick, the always captain, was attack, so before the game started we were facing each other.

"Give up now" he said.

"Never" I said.

The coach blew his whistle, and we started. I'll give him that, he was good. He was fast, and just me could catch him. Jazz was an amazing goalkeeper, but there were a few kicks that no one would have caught. The game ended in a tie. Ten to ten. The coach sent us to penalties, but with me and Edward kicking, it still was tied, 13 to 13. The coach eventually gave up, and ended the trial-outs. The coaches would discuss for a few minutes, and the list with the new team would be shown right after.

"You were awesome!" Embry said as we sat on the bleachers.

"Thanks, you too" I said and gulped down my bottle of water.

"She's not human! She can do things we can't!" Quil getting some Gatorade.

"Edward is totally pissed" Emmett said looking at Edward.

He was sitting alone across the field, gripping his hair so hard, I thought he would pull it out. He seemed devastated.

"Why it matters so much to him? It's just… fun, sport…" I said shaking my head.

"I don't know. But Alice does. Something to do with their parents" Emm said.

I immediately felt bad. Edward tried to put me down, stomp over me, and make me feel small. And I was doing the same. I knew Alice and Edward lost their parents, and were adopted by Esme and Carlisle. And if soccer meant something to him, something really meaningful, attached with his family, the one he lost, I was an awful person for trying to destroy it. I was proving myself worse than him. I got up and everyone gave me weird looks.

"What are you doing?" Paul asked.

"I'm… going to talk to him"

"You shouldn't his pretty pissed. At you" Alec said.

"Well, I have to do something if we're going to be in the same team" I said.

They were still hesitant so I just turned away, and jogged to Edward. He didn't even seem to noticed my approach. I quietly sat beside him, and he sighed.

"Seriously, Liam, I'm fine. Just leave me alone" he grumbled.

"He's your friend, trying to help. Don't push him away" I said.

He took his head out of his hands, and glared at me.

"What do you want?" he spat.

"I… I came to talk"

"Oh, really?" he said sarcastically, "Well, I would simply love to talk to you, and become BFF's!" he rolled his eyes, "Fuck off!"

"Why does it mean so much? Is just a sport"

"You don't understand, and never will. You're a girl. Or at least seem like one. I don't know anymore"

"Great, call me a man, really mature, Edward" I said annoyed.

"I don't know why but all my gentleman side, is lost around you" he mumbled. "You awake the worst side of me"

"Like offending me, when I came to apologize?"

"Yeah… Wait! What?" he asked staring at me shocked.

"If the reason why it means so much to you is correct, than I'm sorry I've been trying to destroy it" I said.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I can see it is meaningful to you, it's more than just a sport to you. And I shouldn't mess with that"

"Oh" he mumbled.

We stayed in silence for a few minutes until I got up. He grabbed my wrist stopping me from walking away. He stood too, and locked his eyes with mine.

"I'm sorry for offended you. You're an amazing player, and your genre shouldn't matter in that"

"Oh, hm, thanks" I said and frowned, "Are you going to apologize that you abused of your power in that practice too?"

"Yeah" he said a little against his will, "I'm sorry"

"You used your power against Paul, not me. You should apologize to him" I said. "And to the rest to the team, because they suffered enough with you"

He clenched his jaw and glared at the grass.

"I won't apologize to all of them. It's silly, and it will make me seem weak"

"Okay, so I don't forgive you until they do" I said.

"Bella" he sighed. "Fine! I'll apologize to them"

"And you'll be a better, more fair, captain?"

"I don't think the position is still mine" he grumbled.

"Of course it is! Who's better than you? We're tied. So even if by insanity they considered me, they wouldn't put a girl as captain!"

"You think?" he asked hopeful.

"Of course, captain" I said smiling.

He smiled back, and I decided I liked this Edward. We heard a whistle and saw the coaches putting paper sheets against a wall of the gym. I looked at Edward, we both grinned and ran to the papers.

"Hey, so, hm, things are okay?" Jazz asked when we met running to the papers.

"Yeah!" I said.

"Alice wants to go to that club tonight, since we couldn't the other night" he said.

"Sounds good!" Edward said.

We reached the papers and stood side by side, reading it.

**ACADEMY HOLBROOK**

**SOCCER TEAM**

**OFFICIAL**

**CAPTAIN: ISABELLA SWAN**

**CO-CAPTAIN: EDWARD CULLEN**

**GOALKEEPER: JASPER HALE**

**EMMETT CULLEN**

**EMBRY CALL**

**PAUL LAHOTE**

**QUIL ATEARA**

**SETH CLEARWATER**

**LIAM JONES**

**RILEY BIERS**

**DEMITRI VOLTURI**

I grinned and read again, and again. I was captain! In a male soccer team! I turned around to grin at my friends who were yelling and commemorating. My face met Edward's disappointed one. Fuck!

"Hm… It must be wrong" I said quietly, "They must have changed names. I'm the co-captain"

He snorted and took a step away, still glaring at the paper.

"Edward" I reached my hand to touch his arm.

He slapped my hand away, and all the commemorating noise stopped. He glared at me, and took another step away, grimacing.

"Fuck you" he said slowly.

He turned away and jogged. We stood there watching the a-minute-ago-nice-Edward, sulk.

"Idiot" Emm murmured. "Come on, Bells! You're our captain! We have to celebrate" he said trying to cheer me up.

I smiled weakly at them, mumbled 'congratulations', jogged to the bleachers, grabbed my bag, and ran to my dorm. Just when you take a step forward… two back. I closed the door, and slid against it to the floor.

"Bella! What's wrong!" Alice said alarmed and ran to kneel beside me.

"Oh my God! You're sweaty! You need a shower" Rose said approaching, "But what happened?"

"I got revenge at Edward" I mumbled.

"What?" they gasped.

"I tried to join the female soccer team, but I was too good for it. So they let me try joining the male…"

"Oh my God" Alice said slowly, "You went to their trial-out?"

"Did they make it!" Rose asked.

I nodded slowly, and ran my fingers through my hair.

"What Edward did!" Alice snarled, thinking my frustration was with something Edward did. No, it was what I did to him.

"He was a dick at first. We competed with each other during the whole thing. I was technically winning because I did one push-up more… We waited for the results, and Edward was sulking, alone, looking desperate. Emm said that football was important to him because of something connected to your parents" I said to Alice and she nodded, "So I went there to apologize. I shouldn't mess with something like that. He apologized too, and was going to apologize to the team. We even discussed about going out tonight with Jazz. And I guaranteed him that no one was better than him, I was tied with him, and his position as captain was guaranteed…"

"And!" Rose pressed when I didn't continue.

"He's co-captain" they gasped, "And I'm the captain"

"Fuck" they hissed.

"Oh my! He must be… freaking out." Alice said standing up. "Having a mental breakdown"

"I'm sorry" I said, "I swear I didn't mean to. I just wanted to play against him in the tests, and show him I could play. I wasn't even expecting to be on the team. I didn't want his position at all!"

"Where is he?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. He just ran" I whispered.

"Okay. What are you going to do?" Alice asked.

"Hm… I guess, I'll try to talk to him" they frowned, yeah, it wouldn't go so well, "And the coach first. Change this mess. He'll be the captain again, and I co-captain, and things would be fine"

"I hope so. Sometimes Edward has an annoying ability to keep the bad things, and let it eat him inside. And just let it out years later" Alice said.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I hissed.

"Talk to the coach" Rose said and I nodded, "Now!"

I nodded and stood up, before running out, to the gym. I had to fix this thing with Edward, I just had to. I shouldn't even have started this shit. Now I had to clean. I entered the gym, a few of the guys were still there, but I didn't stop to talk to anyone. I stood in front of the coach's office, ready to knock, when I heard an angry voice.

"I'm the captain!" Edward growled.

"Not anymore, Edward. Sorry" coach Clapp said.

"Why! She won't ever lead the team like I did! She's a girl that never even played in team!"

"She had…"

"No she hadn't! I saw her historic in your table! She's been rejected by every team possible! She'll fuck things up!"

At this I entered the room, and shut the door loudly.

"You want to know why I've never played in team!" I yelled at him.

"Because you don't know how to…"

"Because of jerks like you that only look at my boobs, ass and hair! Because of morons that think that having a cock would change anything! Because of assholes like you, think I'm not capable!" I yelled.

I took the papers from his hand. There was all my inscriptions to join teams, all of them. Almost fifty.

"I would never fit" I said quietly. "I couldn't be with the girls because I was too fast, too strong… too good. And I couldn't be with the guys, because I wore a freaking bra! Because I play a lot better than a few sons of bitches!"

"You're not qualified to be captain…"

"You know why I came here?" I interrupted him.

"To meddle in my discussion with the coach?" he asked.

"No" I spat, "I came here, because the stupid me, thought you could be better. That there was a side of Edward, that was nice, friendly, tolerable, a part that I could even like and have as a friend. I thought that you had more to be a captain than me. I came here because I wanted the coach to change, give your position back"

He stood still, like he couldn't believe it.

"And I came in here, to find a petulant, cocky, arrogant, ignorant, stupid, asshole, dumbass, that would act on my back, instead of sitting and talking things through!" I said hitting his shoulder with the papers.

"I…" he started.

"That's one of the reasons I gave her the position, Edward" coach Clapp said. "She thinks about the others. And you did when I put you into this. But now, you're too self-centered"

"You're saying I don't know how to work in team!" Edward snapped, "I brought this team more trophies than anyone else"

"You're right. _You_ brought. When another player did a goal in an important game?" coach asked Edward and he didn't have an answer, "You two are captains. This team need her mind, her kindness, her spirit of group, team. And needs your determination, your sense of command when necessary"

"Thanks, coach" I said.

"You're welcome" he said, "Here"

He had two armbands. A blue and a green. He gave me the green, and gave the blue to Edward. Mine had 'C' and his 'CC'. I put it on, and Edward just glared at his, in his hands. I got tired of it, took from his hand, grabbed his arm, and put it on.

"See her attitude is a little similar to yours" coach said to Edward, "Now, go. Celebrate. And I don't want to hear another complaint"

We nodded and left the room. We turned to each other, glaring for God know how long.

"Okay, I don't even care about the fight between you two anymore" Jazz said walking to us, "All I care is that is making Alice nervous, frustrated and sad! So you two will go out with us tonight, and pretend to be friendly, at least friendly. Not asking to be giggling or all hugs, just friendly"

"Fine" we both huffed and walked in different directions.


	3. Chapter 3

I went back to the apartment, and found Alice looking between shirts, and heard Rose in the shower.

"Hey! So, you solved everything?" Alice asked.

I shut the door loudly, and walked to the kitchen.

"I guess that is a 'no'" Alice mumbled following me. "What happened?"

"He was trying to get me out of the team!" I yelled. "He was saying how I couldn't play, I wasn't capable of being in the team and sure as hell I couldn't be captain!"

"Oh, Edward…" she said grimacing. "Well, at least you talked to the coach? Is he the captain again?"

"No!" I shouted, "I'm the captain! And will be until I get out of this place!"

"Hm, you didn't talk to the coach?"

"No. I fought with Edward, the coach was silent the whole thing, and then told Edward the team needed me. Edward is too self-centered. But the team needs me leading, like a real captain should, and Edward's determination"

"Oh" she mumbled and looked at her feet, "Well, we don't have to go out tonight…"

"No, Ali" I said and sighed, "Me and Edward are fine. It's fine, I'm just overreacting. I'll go get ready after you"

"Oh, thanks!" she said and hugged me.

I went to my room, and sighed, running my fingers through my hair. I took off the armband and eyed it.

"Stupid little thing bringing me problems" I said.

I opened my closet and was deciding what T-shirt to wear when I heard the girls scream. I took my baseball bat and got out, ready to hit whatever would be attacking them. They had a cell between their heads, and Alice was gripping her hair.

"No!" Alice yelled at the phone.

"What's up?" I asked lowering the bat.

"Edward is calling to ask Alice what Jessica should wear" Rose grumbled before walking to the kitchen.

"Hm?" I asked confused.

"A whore. He's thinking he can bring a whore to hang out with us" Rose said.

"Screw you, Edward! You're not bringing her!" Alice yelled. "Why would you!"

She listened to his answer and she was getting visibly mad.

"Fuck you, Edward. That's my answer to you! Fuck. You!" Alice shouted and hung up. "I can't believe him!"

"Let him bring his whore" I said shrugging.

"Oh, if he does, he won't be around me!" Alice said.

"Why are you so mad?" I asked.

"Because…" she started but didn't continue looking at me, and at the ground.

"Because…?" Rose pressed.

"I can't say" she mumbled.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"It's insulting"

"What about Edward or Jessica isn't insulting?" Rose asked.

"Just say it, Ali" I said.

"Okay, please, don't get mad at me! You heard my answer to him" she said to me.

"He insulted me?" I asked shocked.

"He said he has to bring someone, because he refuses to be seen with you, and people might think you two are a couple, he said he don't want to be seen as… gay. And he needs some fun, because if he has to endure you, he might kill himself" Alice said ashamedly.

"I'll kill the bastard!" Rose said.

"Son of a bitch!" I said and looked at Alice, "Him, not you. Paul is right, you're not related"

"I know" she mumbled.

"I'm going to shower" I said.

"Wait!"Rose said, "What are we going to do about him?"

"I don't know. I'll get ready, get dressed and go to the club, and endure him. Hopefully his bitch will keep him away"

I turned away and walked back to my room.

"No, no, no" Rose said following me, "He'll regret his words. He'll take them back"

"How?" I asked taking my towel.

"Trust me. I'll think something, but he will" she said with a mischievous grin, "Now, go take your shower"

"Okay" I said.

I went to the bathroom, and took a long shower. After all, I had hours of exercise. I got out, and walked to my room, ignoring how quiet the dorm was. I entered my room and found the girls looking through my clothes.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked.

"We're deciding what you'll wear!" Alice said.

"Hm…" I sighed and looked at Rose sitting on the bed, "I'll waste my time if I try to argue, right?"

"Yup!" she said and threw me underwear. "Thankfully, we have same bra size, so I'm borrowing you mine. It's sexier"

"We do?" I asked looking at my breast and back to her.

"If you didn't wear oversized shirts, it would be obvious" she said.

"I found it!" Alice said.

"Great, go get yourself ready and I'll help her here" Rose said.

Alice ran out of the room to hers. I put the underwear on. It was a lace thong, black, with red silk in the most private parts. I didn't even remember I had it, it was a gift from my mom, she must have put it on my bags. The bra was black, push-up, with straps in front, and lace-up back. Rose tied in the back and gave me a shirt.

"Hm, and what will I wear under this?" I asked eyeing the shirt.

It was a simple white tee, V-neck, a little lower than my usual clothes, but the problem was, it was see-through.

"Nothing. Just the bra, of course" Rose said nonchalantly.

"It's see-through" I said.

"We know. That's why the sexy underwear" she said looking at the clock, "It's part of the plan"

"What plan?"

"Edward plan. He'll regret his words, take them back, and beg to touch your girl body. He'll be tortured with lust"

"What!" I snapped, "You're saying I'll be… teasing him with my body!"

"Yeah"

"No, no way!" I said crossing my arms.

"Don't you want to make his life hell? Don't you want to hear him take the words back? Don't you want to prove him you can kick his ass, being a _woman_?" she said.

Her tone was seductive. And I was seduced. I was starting to like the idea. I looked at the shirt again, and sighed.

"Fine, but… I'll wear sexy clothes, but never, ever, will do something with him, understood? I won't touch a finger on him, if not extremely necessary"

"Sounds even better. He'll be tortured" she said grinning widely.

I put the shirt on, and she gave me a black skirt. I looked at her and sighed.

"It's Alice's, isn't it?" I asked as I put it on.

"Yeah, you don't have clothes that help the plan" she said.

The skirt, surprisingly, fit. But it was extremely tight, hugging my body, and it was short, over my mid-thigh.

"I'm ready" I said extending my hand to grab my chucks.

"No!" Rose yelled and slapped my hand. "This is your shoes"

I looked at her other hand and it was high heels, black booties, open-toe.

"I can't wear that" I said. "I'll kill myself!"

"No, you won't" she said rolling her eyes, "The sexy outfit, needs sexy shoes. You agreed with the plan, so you have to put them on"

"Fine" I sighed taking it, "But if I fall flat on my face, and end the sexy façade, it's your fault"

She rolled her eyes, and grabbed my left hand.

"I'll do my best in the short time" she mumbled.

She did my nails, in what she called, sexy red. Alice came in, and started doing my make-up. It was simple, eyeliner, mascara, black eye shadow, and red lipstick. My blush was enough. They dried my hair, and let it in a ponytail, a few strays falling around my face. Rose and Alice were choosing jewelry, when someone rang the doorbell. We looked at each other. The boys would just arrive in half an hour, who was it?

"I'll answer" Alice said and left.

We heard her walking to the door, and open it. We heard someone say something short, but we couldn't hear what.

"Edward!" Alice said louder than necessary so we could hear, "You're early!"

We gasped and Rose threw a necklace on my neck, and started getting ready herself. I stared at her, as I put the shoes back on, since I had taken them off. No need to torture my feet more than necessary. We couldn't hear what Edward was saying, but we could hear they were talking. Alice wasn't screaming anymore.

"Go!" Rose said pushing me to the door, "I have to get ready!"

She opened the door, and pushed me out, before closing it. I looked down, trying to see if I was okay. I looked up, and Alice was smiling at me, while Edward staring.

"Hi" I said.

"Hi" he said slowly. "Here"

He gave me a flower bouquet. There were lilies, roses, freesias and blue roses. I took it, and stared at it. What the fuck was this? I stared at him, completely confused.

"What is this?" I asked.

"I came to apologize. This is a… peace treat" he said with soft eyes.

He seemed sincere. He brought flowers. He apologized. Alice stepped in front of me, glaring at me, while pretending to fix my hair.

"Don't go soft on him. I can see you are. Don't" she whispered harshly. "The plan, remember, stick to the plan. He'll regret, take back and beg"

I nodded and she smiled.

"I have to go finish getting ready" she said to Edward, "I'll be back soon. Bella, can you answer the door for the boys?"

"Sure" I said.

She ran to her room, and closed the door. We stood there, and I shifted in my spot, as Edward stared at me. I could see awe in his eyes, and it was really frustrating.

"So, where is… Jessica?" I asked trying to get the right name.

"I… I didn't bring her. I didn't talk to her" he said.

"Oh, hm… Too bad. I'm sure she's an amazing lady that I would like to meet" I said harshly.

I walked to the kitchen, and put the flowers on the counter.

"You didn't like them" he said behind me.

"The flowers?" I asked looking at him, he nodded, "Yeah, they're fine. I just… Don't know what to do with it"

"Water would be nice" he said.

I meant I didn't know what to say to him. I didn't know what to say about his friendliness. Or his peace suggestion. And I definitely didn't know how to be sexy for the plan.

"I… I don't know… Hm, a vase?" I asked.

He chuckled and walked to me. Once he was close, too close, I could feel his breath in my face, he crouched, opening a cabinet door. I shifted and turned my back to him, trying to forget how good his breath smelled. He cleared his throat, and I realized I had a bad move, since I could feel his breath in my butt. I turned around quickly, and stepped back. He got up, with a vase in hands. He filled with water, and put the flowers in.

"Thanks" I said.

"You look… nice" he said giving me a once over.

"Thanks again" I said blushing slightly. "Do you want something?"

I opened the fridge and grabbed a can of soda.

"Water is fine" he said.

I gave him a bottle of water, and walked to the living room. I turned on the TV, there was a football game on. I put my feet on the coffee table, crossing my legs. After a couple of minutes, Edward joined me, sitting in the other couch.

"Oh, what the fuck are they doing?" I yelled at the TV.

Edward chuckled and I blushed, remembering he was there, seeing me talk to the TV. I looked at him, and smiled.

"Do you call that play football? I don't" I said pointing to the TV.

"Yeah, that's… This game is awful" he said nodding.

I took the remote and looked for something better to watch. Thank God, there was a basketball game.

"Do you like basketball too?" he asked.

"Yeah. I like almost all sports. Hm… Maybe not sports with shooting or gymnastics"

"What do you play?"

"Soccer" I said and looked at him. He didn't seem mad, just frustrated. "Football, hockey, basketball, volleyball… Swimming I'm good, but I don't practice for a long time, so maybe… I suck now, I don't know"

"You do everything?" he asked amused.

I chuckled and shook my head.

"And you?" I asked trying to get the attention out of me.

"Soccer, basketball, football and run"

"Yeah, you're the fastest in the team" I said remembering us running.

"Almost" he said and I looked at him confused, "We tie on running"

"Oh, right" I said.

We went back to watch the game, and after a few minutes, I was screaming at the screen again.

"It was a fucking foul!" I yelled.

"Totally wasn't!" Edward said.

I glared at him, and he just grinned.

"The team you're cheering is a cheater! The referee is helping them!" I yelled.

"That was totally an innocent accident!" he shouted.

"Yeah, in what? The moment the motherfucker put his hands in the good player's chest and pushed him to the ground!" I shouted.

"He totally didn't! The guy slipped! He should be expelled, for causing such confusion on the court!"

We were interrupted by the doorbell. I but my soda down and got up.

"Was a foul!" I shouted as I walked to the door.

"Was not!" Edward shouted chuckling.

"Was!" I shouted and opened the door. Emmett and Jazz stood there frowning at me.

"Was not!" Edward yelled.

Emmett and Jazz's eyes got wide and the passed through me, almost pushing me.

"Hi" I said closing the door.

"Edward?" Emmett said looking at Edward.

"Hey, Emm" Edward said smiling, "Hey, Jazz"

"Hm, we could hear your yelling two floors down" Jazz said and looked at the TV, "You were yelling about a basketball game?"

"Of course!" I said rolling my eyes and walking back to the couch, "The other option was seeing men pretending to play football"

"Oh my!" Emmett gasped. "What are you wearing?" he shouted pointing to my clothes.

He and Jazz stood in front of the TV, staring at me. I shrugged and crossed my legs before putting them on the table again.

"Clothes, to go to a club" I said.

"I can see your bra!" Jazz said.

"Hm, yeah" I mumbled looking down.

"Her bra!" Emm asked shaking his head, "That's not the problem! Look!" he pointed to me, "That piece of fabric barely reach her thighs!"

"It's not _that_ bad" I said trying to pull the skirt down.

"Are you wearing heels!" Jazz gasped, "Oh my! Bella was abducted. Something messed with her brain"

"Is that make-up?" Emmett gasped.

"I'm just… Ready to go to a club. Your girlfriends helped me with the clothes" I said.

"I think she looks great" Edward said.

The three of us turned to stare at him, shocked. The only relieve I got was the feeling the plan was working.

"They were both abducted!" Emm said, "Edward complimenting Bella! That isn't real!"

"Haha, I'm being friendly with her as you asked" Edward said.

"Where is Ali? She needs to help me figure out what's _right_ here" Jazz mumbled.

"Finishing getting ready" I said, "Grab something, sit down and enjoy the game with us"

The both plopped down beside me, so I was squished between them. They alternated between staring at me, at Edward, and exchanging confused glances. I shouted a little more with the screen, and Edward always argued with me. After half an hour the girls were finally ready. Rose appeared wearing a mini dress, red, with spaghetti straps, and black shoes. Alice was wearing mini denim shorts, that were tight against her body, and a pink corset. She was wearing denim booties, that made her almost as tall as me, and a pink clutch.

"You're beautiful" Jazz said before getting up, and kissing her.

Emm did the same with Rose, Edward turned his eyes away.

"What?" I asked.

"Those" he said pointing to the couples, "Are my siblings, eating their partners. Traumatizing to say at least"

"Yeah, and hearing you have sex wasn't" Alice grumbled.

"What?" Rose and I gasped.

"The story was almost forgotten" Emm said shaking his head.

"I decided to throw a party, and everything was nice" Alice said, "But I end up locked in the guest room's bathroom, hearing Edward fucking a girl. I honestly wanted to die right there"

"And why were you locked in a bathroom?" Edward asked pointedly.

"I…" she sighed, "I was with Jazz there"

Rose and I laughed, and Emm chuckled.

"It's not just it!" Edward said, "I found her… naked with him"

"I wasn't naked!" Alice protested.

"You weren't!" he asked pointedly.

"She was in her underwear" Jazz mumbled.

"My clothes were in the room" Alice murmured, "Needless to say, I burned them, since Edward had sex over them"

"I didn't! They were in the floor!" Edward said.

"What I heard was traumatizing. Wear something that was in the same room is…" she didn't finished just gagged.

I got up, still laughing.

"I'll carry your wallet, Bella. Don't worry" Alice said.

I nodded and went to the door. My bag was still in the floor by the door, from when I got home. I crouched and opened the bag. I found my wallet and got up, just when Emmett started screaming.

"My eyes! My eyes! They burn!" he said covering his eyes.

Jazz was frowning, and the girls grinning. Edward shifted in his spot, and looked away.

"What?" I asked throwing my wallet to Alice.

"Let's say that everyone knows you thong's color" Rose said snickering.

"Oh my God!" I said blushing and pulling the skirt lower. I wanted to dig a hole and die.

"Why is she dressed like that?" Jazz asked.

"Because she can. She's beautiful, has a great body, a sexy body. We're just… showing it" Alice said.

"No way she's going like this!" Emm said.

"Why!" the girls asked.

"No way! I won't let her! She's… It's inappropriate, and no one should see her like this" he said.

"You won't let me?" I asked a little annoyed, "You're not my owner, father or anything that can tell me what to do or wear"

"I won't let you go out like this" he said sternly.

"Why!" I asked.

"Because… You're like a little sister to me, and the same way I wouldn't let Ali go like this, I'm not letting you"

I smiled and walked to him. He looked down at me frowning, and I just wrapped my arms around him.

"I see you like a brother too, Emm" I said.

He wrapped his arms around me, and gave me his bear hug.

"Oooww" the girls cooed.

"I have a sister!" Alice squealed.

"That's not new" I mumbled in Emm's chest. "Emm?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm still going like this" I said and pulled away.

He frowned and was ready to argue, but Rose wrapped her arm around his, and gave him a pointed look. That shut him.

"Jazz, help me here" Emm asked nodding to me.

"Hm… I would, I agree with you" he said, "But Ali…"

"She has you around her little finger" Emm said shaking his head, "Shame on you, Jasper"

"And Rose doesn't have you around her little finger?" I asked pointedly.

"No she…" Emm started but Rose gave him another pointed look, "I just… Like to agree with her"

I rolled my eyes, and walked to the door.

"How are we going? We won't all go in one car, right?" Jazz asked as Ali locked the door.

"No" Rose said, "The girls will go on one car and you boys in another"

"What! But…" Emm started to protest, but Alice smacked his head.

"You'll have the rest of the night with her. It's just a twenty minutes drive" she said.

We got in the elevator, and the couples were saying goodbye on their own way, so me and Edward stood as the fifth wheel. We got out of the building, and me and the girls walked to Rose's red convertible. I got in the back, while Ali in the front with Rose. Alice turned on the radio, and put CD on while Rose pulled away. Dancing Queen started to play. We sang along, and when it ended, Alice turned the volume down.

"So, Bella" she started.

"Oh, not good" I mumbled a little scared.

"The plan. What will you do?" Rose asked.

"I don't know" I said shrugging, "I'm already in these clothes…"

"Okay, you need our help" Ali said and turned on her seat to look at me, "Lesson number one, swing"

"Swing?" I asked.

"Your hips, they are powerful weapons on the plan. Just do the sexy walk" Rose said.

"How?" I asked.

"Ever saw how Rose walks?" Ali asked.

"Yeah"

"That's it. It screams 'SEX!'" Alice said.

"Okay, sexy walk, swing hips. That's it?" I asked hopeful.

"The sexy look over the shoulder" Rose said, "Every time you have your back to him, look over your shoulder, and give him sexy look"

"Do you understand that sexy is not my thing and I don't know how to… sexy look?"

"Try to look at me, try to be sexy" Ali said.

"Hm…"

"Do it! We don't have much time!" she said.

I bit my lip, and must have looked stupid, batting my eyelashes, and trying to look sexy.

"Great!" she squealed, "If you get better, I might turn lesbian" she said.

"Really?" I asked surprised I did it.

"Yeah, the bit lip thing is sexy. It's like you're thinking what you would do with your lips"

"Hm… Thanks" I said.

"Walk, check. Look, check. Dance" Rose said.

"I don't dance" I said.

"Well, men will invite you to dance tonight" Alice said, "And you'll dance with them. Just follow the music's beat, and use your body"

"Use my body?" I didn't like how that sounded.

"Dance on them, got it?" Rose said giving me a mischievous look through the mirror.

I nodded though I didn't like it.

"Do simple gestures that can be sexy… Especially with lips" Alice said as Rose parked. "I saw how he stared at them"

"Who! Edward!" I asked shocked.

"He was fucking you with his eyes when he saw you" Alice said. "Now, let's go"

We got out, Rose locked the car, and gave Alice the keys.

"Give me sexy look, I want to see it" Rose said.

The boys were walking to us, so I quickly gave her the look I gave Alice.

"Oh my" she whispered grinning.

"Enough!" Alice shouted and I stopped, "I don't know who should I scream at… probably you" she said and hit Jazz's shoulder.

"What?" he asked stepping away from her hand.

"Don't you dare get affected by her sexy look!" she said to him.

I blushed and looked down, trying to hide my smile.

"Oh, give him a break, she's good" Emm said.

"Why are you judging him, Ali?" Rose asked, "You were seduced by her sexy look too"

Alice blushed and started to walk away. Jazz quickly ran to her, whispering something in her ear. Rose and Emm followed them, and I was right behind her.

"I didn't see it" Edward whispered in my ear.

I gasped in surprise and turned to see him right behind me, with a mischievous grin.

"I didn't see you there" I said continuing to walk.

"Can I see? Your sexy look? That seduced my sister and her boyfriend?" he asked seductively.

I pretended to think. I stopped and he stopped in front of me, staring at me. I licked my lips, open my mouth, as if I was going to try to be sexy with him.

"No!" I said.

His face fell, and I walked past him, trying to be sexy in my walk. I reached the others and the girls grinned, while the guys looked confused. Edward reached us a moment later, and we all entered the club. It was full, and the music was too loud, I could barely hear my thoughts. We got a table, a booth in the corner, and sat. The guys went to get us drinks, and Rose and Alice were whispering conspiratorially to each other. I sat in the corner beside Alice. Jazz came back gave us our got another drink from Edward for him. Edward sat in the other corner, across from me. I looked around as the couples had their couple things.

"Let's dance!" Rose said.

The others agreed, so Edward and I got up, to let them get out. They went to the dance floor, and Edward and I sat across from each other. I was looking around, starting to get in the mood, with the music. Suddenly, I felt a foot nudge mine. I frowned, and tried to ignore. An accident. And then, again, but this time, my foot was locked between two. I looked at Edward and he had a sexy smile. I would fall for that easily if I hadn't actually seen him being an asshole.

"Are you seriously playing footsie?" I asked amused.

He shrugged, grinned mischievously and nodded once. I leaned over the table, and he did the same. Grinning like he had won. I mentally snorted.

"Are you on seventh grade? It's stupid" I said.

I stomped in one of his feet with my other heel, and got my foot free.

"Do you think it was a childish move?" he asked.

I nodded and took a gulp of my coke. I looked around, and saw Alice and Jazz dancing. Emm and Rose had disappeared. I don't want to think where they went or to what.

"Do you want me to be more grown up?" Edward asked.

I shrugged and trailed my finger under my lip, cleaning a little lipstick. Edward in one swift move, was beside me. I looked at him, surprised with the move, but with a questioning expression.

"I assure you, I can be a teenager sometimes, but I'm a man in every sense of the word" he said seductively.

His hand was in my thigh, and trailing up. He leaned in and brushed his lips in my shoulder.

"Edward" I whispered.

"Hmmm?" he murmured against my neck, where he was kissing.

"I think the expression 'Look, but don't touch' should be taught to you" I said.

I got up and left. How dare he? In what moment he began to think I would be fine with him touch me? Idiot. I was halfway to Alice when someone grabbed my wrist. I turned around and it was a man, tall, muscular, grey eyes, and dark brown hair. He was cute.

"Can I dance with you?" he asked smiling.

"Sure" I said smiling.

"I'm John" he said giving me his hand.

"Bella" I said shaking his hand.

We started to dance, and I did as Rose said. Danced _on him_. I looked over my shoulder, and Edward was sitting in our table, glaring at me. I winked and sent him an air kiss. He just gave the finger, that I was more than glad to give him back. The routine continued, though I just looked at Edward. After John came Dean, Lucas, Andrew, Thomas… I was surprised with how many men hit on me. I walked back to our table, chuckling as I talked to Joey (or Dave? I don't remember…) and Edward and Alice were there.

"Hey!" Alice said happily.

"Hi" I said.

"Who's your friend?" Ali asked.

I glared at her. Fuck! What was his name?

"Hm, this is Alice and her brother, Edward" I said to… him.

"Nice to meet you" he said shaking Alice's hand, "I'm Dave"

I smiled relieved he gave his name.

"Hi, I'm her roommate" Ali said.

"Hey" Edward mumbled shaking Dave's hand.

"Dave, we're going" a guy said, "Are you coming?" he asked eyeing me.

"Hm… Bella?" Dave asked seductively.

"Ahn…"

"We have to go too" Ali said, "We have class early tomorrow"

"Oh, okay" Dave said, "Call me"

He gave me his business card, kissed the corner of my lips, and walked away. I stood there grinning before sitting next to Ali, across from Edward.

"Oh my God!" Ali said, "He was cute, are you going to call him?"

"Maybe" I said shrugging and put his card in the table.

I looked around, and checked if there was anyone looking.

"Alice, cover me" I said.

"What!" she asked confused.

"Just… stand like this"

I put her so she was blocking the view from the dance floor, and moved, so I was directly in front of her. I looked around again, and the only one that could se us, was Edward. I passed my hand through my shirt's collar.

"What are you doing?" Alice gasped.

I took my hand off a moment later and showed her. There were a few napkins and cards, all with phone numbers, that I had put in my bra. **(AN: A friend did this one time! I thought it was hilarious)**

"I don't know what to do with those" I said putting on the table, "Can you put on your bag?"

Edward stared at me like I had a second head, as Alice giggled and grabbed all papers.

"Oh Bella, if you keep this up, we'll have the numbers of all the guys in NY" she said.

"I don't think so, but thanks" I said and grabbed Edward's coke.

He grabbed my hand, when I tried to pull it to me.

"Don't be selfish, Edward. It's not gentlemanly, deny a lady a gulp of your drink" I said.

"First, a lady wouldn't do what you're doing. Seriously, how many guys you _danced_ with?" he asked pointedly.

"I think… ten. But that's just who I danced with" I said as if I had done something more.

"I'm impressed, that's very _lady-like_" he said sarcastically.

"Edward!" Alice chastised.

"Answer me one thing" I said, "How many girls you dance with in one night? How many you kiss? How many you fuck!"

"Burned" Alice said and chuckled.

"I'm impressed, very _gentleman-like_ of you" I said.

"Fine" he said, "But I don't think you should drink my coke"

He let go of my hand, and just to annoy him, I downed the coke. It was weird, a little bittersweet.

"I'll go find Jazz. I think we're leaving in twenty" Alice said.

I let her pass, and stayed there with Edward.

"Any luck tonight? Or just me got phone numbers?" I asked.

"Are you jealous, Bella?" he teased.

"You wish" I scoffed.

We went back to silence and glares. I saw a girl walking to us. She was gorgeous, remembered me of Rose. She was wearing a mini grey skirt, and black tank top, with black stilettos.

"Hi" she said approaching us.

"Hi" I said.

"Hey, I'm Edward" he said seductively and extended his hand.

"I'm Amber" she said shaking his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" he purred.

I rolled my eyes, and saw another glass of coke in the table. I reached for it, and took a gulp.

"Are you two together?" Amber asked.

"Oh God! No!" I said as Edward said, "Hell no!"

She chuckled and smiled at me.

"Can I ask your name?" she asked sweetly.

"Bella" I said shaking her hand.

"Can I sit with you?" she asked.

We nodded, and Edward moved, so she could sit with him. To our surprise, she sat with me. Well on me, because I didn't move, and she was kind of in my lap.

"I saw you dancing with a lot of guys…" she said, "You dance well by the way"

"Thanks" I said and glanced to Edward that seemed confused.

"Would you… dance with me?" she asked seductively.

Edward choked though he wasn't eating or drinking anything. I blushed and looked down.

"Hm…" I mumbled.

"Yeah, right" Edward snorted, "Bella, lesbian? No way! She doesn't have the guts…"

"Is that what you think, Edward?" I asked annoyed.

"Yeah! Why? Are you!" he asked.

Okay, maybe it was because I was a little lightheaded, or because he was really getting on my nerves. But I kissed her. Yeah, something was totally wrong with me. As if that wasn't bad enough, she kissed me back, really kissed. She pushed me with her body so we were kind of laying, awkward was an understatement. I pulled away from her and she continued with her assault in my neck. Edward was staring at us, open mouth, wide eyes and a frown. It was quite funny.

"Hm, sorry, I was just trying to… annoy him. Can you… stop?" I whispered in her ear.

She pulled away, with a sad smile.

"Well, it was worthy" she said and kissed my cheek, "Bye"

"Bye" I said.

She got up and patted Edward's shoulder as she walked away.

"Y-You… She… Hm?" he stammered.

I chuckled and got up.

"I'm going dancing. I'll be back in ten" I said.

I was dancing, a few guys I talked earlier were with me, when someone poked my shoulder. I turned and it was Paul and the soccer guys, Jared, Embry and Quil.

"Hey, guys!" I said and kissed their cheeks.

"What happened to you!" Paul asked amused, "Bella don't wear mini skirts or show her bra!"

"Or wear heels" Embry said.

"I came to have fun!" I said dancing.

"Oh, okay. So, hm, you're alone?" Paul asked.

"No. Ali, Rose, Emm, Jazz and Edward are here"

"You came with Edward?" Jared asked shocked.

"I didn't have much choice. But he's being his usual ass in our table… there"

I pointed to our table. Edward was talking to a girl, and a couple were sitting with them.

"Let's dance!"I said pulling Paul.

They joined me, exchanging confused glances.

"Did you drink?" Paul asked after a few minutes.

"What! No!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Are you sure? You're a little off…" Quil said.

Paul leaned in and I thought he was going to kiss me. I pulled away.

"Your breath smell alcohol" he said frowning.

"I didn't!" I said, "You're imagining things. I just drank coke"

They didn't seem to believe me but didn't say anything. We continued to dance, and talk about the team and school. I was having fun, until someone patted my shoulder, and I turned to face Edward.

"What?" I asked.

"Hm, did you see Alice or Jazz?" he asked.

"No" I said shrugging.

"Rose and Emm left, apparently. I prefer not to think why"

"Oh, okay. Hm, let's find Ali then" I said.

I said goodbye to the guys and walked with Edward. I walked back to our table, and the girl he was talking to and the couple were still there.

"Hello!" I said smiling, "I'm Bella. You are…?"

"I'm Tanya. This is Irina and Laurent" she said.

"Hey" the other girl said and her guy waved.

"Tanya is from another boarding school. I met her in a game against her school's team" Edward said.

"Oh, nice to meet you!" I said shaking her hand, "I'm the captain"

"What?" she asked confused.

"I'm the – "

"She's the cheerleader captain" Edward cut me off.

I glared at him, and he seemed embarrassed. So I let it pass.

"Yeah, that's me" I said.

"Did you find your sister?" Irina asked Edward.

"No" he said.

"I'm going to grab a drink. I'm thirsty" I said turning around.

"No" he said grabbing my wrist, "Here"

He gave me a drink from the table and I took it.

"Thanks" I said.

"Let's wait for her here for a few minutes" he suggested.

I shrugged and we sat. Edward between me and Tanya. The girls were talking cheerleading moves, or whatever and I pretended to be interested. The guys were discussing soccer, and I wanted to join but couldn't. Damn, Edward! I was starting to feel tired, and my lightheaded feeling was getting worse.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked quietly after a few minutes.

"I… don't think so" I said closing my eyes.

"Tanya, the dink I gave her… It was mine, right?" he asked hopeful.

"Ahn… Oh shit! No" she said.

"Fuck!" Edward hissed, "Hm… We should get you out of here, I'll try to call Ali"

"But… If you can't find her, how I'll go home?" I asked. "I don't have my keys or the building's card…"

"I'll… figure something out" he said, "Come on, we should go"

I nodded slowly and got up. We said bye to the guys, and walked out of the club. Well, Edward walked, I stumbled.

"Whoa there" Edward said amused as I almost fell on the sidewalk.

He put his arms around my waist, and steadied me. I rested my head in his shoulder.

"I'm… dizzy" I mumbled.

"Yeah, alcohol does that to you" he said chuckling.

"What!" I gasped, "You gave me alcohol!" I accused.

"No, you took drinks with alcohol. I just accidentally gave in your hand the last one" he said.

"Whatever" I said frowning as the street began to spin, "Call Ali. I need to lay down"

"Okay" he said.

He kept an arm around my waist, and took his cell from his pocket. He dialed a number, and put the phone in his ear. He waited, frowned, and hung up. He did the whole thing again, and again.

"She isn't answering" he said after the tenth time.

"I'll kill her" I mumbled. "Her car?"

"Hm… It was supposed to be there" he said pointing to across the street, "But…"

"She left. She's so dead" I said angrily, "What time is it?"

"Almost one" he said looking at his watch.

"We have class tomorrow" I said frowning, "And I'm drunk. And the girls disappeared. Great"

"Let's go" he said pulling me forward.

I didn't say anything just let him pull me. He got a cab, and we got in, I had to rest my head in his shoulder. But that didn't make the world stop spinning.

"I guess you're not used to drink" Edward said after a couple minutes.

"No, I never drank. Maybe a gulp of champagne in my mom's wedding" I mumbled, "But you seem pretty used to it"

"Not so much. I just handle better, I guess"

His arm was still around me, and he lifted his other hand touching my forehead. I was all sweaty and hot, and his hand felt cold, good against my skin. I didn't mean to moan, but I did. He chuckled and ran his fingers through my cheek.

"Geez, it's just my hand. Don't have an orgasm here" he teased.

"Fuck you, Edward" I mumbled.

"Maybe it would be better fuck you"

"In your dreams"

"If it's you, my nightmares" he said.

"What happened to being friendly, and peace treats?" I asked.

"Sorry. It's just… easier than be nice to you"

"It's easier to be an ass?" I asked smiling.

"I wouldn't say that, but kind of" he said. "But I'll try to be nice"

"For more than ten minutes?"

"For more than ten minutes" he said chuckling.

The car stopped and Edward paid the driver before getting out. I was stumbling so much, that before we got to the building's door, Edward picked me up, bridal style.

"I would protest, but this way is faster" I mumbled putting my arms around his neck.

"Good" he said.

"You're strong" I said.

"Are you hitting on me?" he teased chuckling, "Thanks, but you don't weight much"

"Are you hitting on me?" I teased back.

He chuckled and supported my weight in one arm, so he could grab something in his pocket. With the move I buried my face in the crook of his neck. I inhaled his scent and my mind spun. He smelled _sooooo_ good. Like cinnamon, and… peppermint. Manly, clean, sweet… God, my mouth was watering.

"You smell nice" I mumbled.

"Hm… Thanks" he mumbled. "Hm, what are you doing?"

"Nothing"

"Then why I'm feeling your lips on my neck?"

"I… Can I see if you taste as you smell?"

"And what I smell like?" he asked chuckling.

"Cinnamon, peppermint… and…" I inhaled again and he shivered, "Maybe… nature. Like… when you're in the middle of forest, or grass, I can't choose"

"You're definitely out of your mind" he said chuckling.

He opened a door, and entered, kicking the door closed.

"But since we're in the subject… You smell nice too" he said, "Strawberries, and wild flowers. Maybe like… cotton candy too"

"So, I'm sweet?" I asked chuckling.

"Yes, definitely sweet" he said.

He put me down on something soft, and I let go of his neck. I looked around and didn't recognize the place.

"Where am I?" I asked sitting on the bed.

"My room" he said.

"What? Why?" I gasped.

"Get some rest. I'll continue to try talk to Ali or Rose, and when I do, I'll take you back to your apartment"

"Aren't they here? I thought Emm and Jazz shared the dorm with you?"

"They do. But since they aren't here, I suppose they are on your dorm"

"Oh, okay" I said.

He got out of the bedroom, and I got up. I took off my shoes, and stumbled around. There was several pictures of him, Ali, a couple I recognized as Esme and Carlisle (Alice had pictures of them as well), Emm, Jazz, Rose, a few girls, guys, and a picture of a woman with two babies. I stared at the picture. She had Edward's hair color, and the gorgeous green eyes. She wasn't too tall, and not thin. She wasn't fat either, just… like a woman look after she gave birth. And in her case to two babies. Edward and Alice. They were sleeping, and she was looking at them lovingly.

"Here, drink it" Edward said behind me.

I turned and he was holding a glass of water, and looking at me and the picture.

"Thanks" I said taking the glass.

I drank all the water, and looked back at the picture.

"It's… your mom, isn't it?" I asked quietly glancing at him, he just nodded, "You look exactly like her"

"People say that. But I think she was prettier" he said sadly, "Alice has our dad's hair, but her eyes, as me. Though in personality, I'm more like him"

"Ali doesn't speak much about them" I mumbled.

"Neither do I" he said and smiled sadly, "Just a few people saw this picture. Just you, Esme and Ali. But she doesn't keep it around"

"Maybe hurts too much" I excused her.

"Yeah, it does" he said and put the picture down.

I frowned and put the glass in the drawer, beside the picture frame.

"Don't" I said quietly and took the picture, "It's a part of you. A beautiful part, and just… shut it like this… It won't make the pain go away"

I put the picture back in place, and trailed a finger through his mom's figure. I looked around and there were medals, trophies, a shirt with his name and number 10 in the wall and pictures of him playing soccer, with team, and the coach.

"That's why you can't be nice to me" I said looking around. "It's a huge part of you, and I'm meddling"

I looked at him, and he was eyeing me carefully. His expression unreadable.

"I didn't mean to. I just try to mess with you. I didn't even dreamed I would get in the team, even if it was as the helper, I don't know. They were always rejecting me…"

"I'm sorry I did too" he said. "You're right. It's wrong. If you're too good for the girls' team, the male team should reject you because you're a girl"

"Thank you" I said, "And the coach is right. You're still captain. I'll need your help. You're not under me, you're _with_ me"

He took a step forward, and pulled a stray of my hair behind my ear. He took another step, our chests touching.

"When are you going to stop surprising me? Amaze me?" he whispered.

He leaned in and touched his lips with mine. I was kissing Edward Cullen. Maybe we had a break in the war? Who knows?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>**Outfit in my profile.**

**Tell me what you think. Did you like it? Review!**

**xoxo Luuh**


	4. Chapter 4

His lips were soft, sweet. Our lips moving in sync, it felt _soooooo_ good. My hands trailed up, from his muscular chest, to his strong shoulder, the back of his neck, and to his soft locks. His hands trailed my ribs, to my waist, until his arms were wrapped around my waist. I moaned with the feeling of his body pressed against mine. I pulled a little back, sucking his bottom lip. He groaned, and trailed his tongue in my lips. I parted them, and our tongues touched, twined, passing an electric feeling, a spark, through my body.

I just realized time passing, or our surroundings, when I felt my leg hit the bed. I couldn't find the will to stop, so I pulled him with me to bed. His arms let me go, he put his hands on my waist. He pulled away, and I groaned in frustration, but was interrupted by his lips on my neck, and the low sound of his chuckle. He lifted me up, and pushing me further into the bed. I locked my leg with his, and he groaned. I smiled at how good it sounded. I pulled his mouth to mine, my hands pulling his hair, but he didn't seem to mind. His hands were now in my thighs, trailing up slowly. This time I pulled back, and kissed his jaw, chin, neck…

His hands were in the hem of the skirt, and I was sucking his earlobe when we heard someone clear his throat. We stopped, and looked up, to find a very angry Emmett.

"Hey" I said.

"Hm, you're… here" Edward mumbled.

He pulled away from me, but kept an arm on me. My dizziness from the alcohol just got worse with the kisses. I snuggled closer to Edward, hiding my face in his shoulder. I was sooooo embarrassed. Emmett had to find us, now!

"Care to explain?" Emm asked.

"Hm, Edward? I'm… really tired" I murmured.

"Ahn, you guys disappeared" Edward said, "And… Bella accidentally got drunk…"

"And you brought her to your room?" Emmett growled, "What the fuck!"

"It's not what it seems. We… We were talking, trying to contact one of you, so she could go to her dorm, but…"

"But, what? You got occupied? Making out in bed?" Emm snapped.

"Bella?" Edward mumbled, "Help me here"

"Edward is a good kisser" I mumbled and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up with water being thrown in my face. I thought I was drowning. I gasped, opening my eyes, to find an angry Rose and amused Alice.<p>

"What the hell?" I asked realizing I was under a shower.

"You needed a shower, and wake up. So we helped you" Rose said, "Finish shower. We have an hour before class"

She dragged Alice out of the bathroom, and closed the door. I got up, and closed my eyes. My head was hurting. Badly. I took off my wet clothes, and threw on the laundry's basket. I took a quick shower, because I could feel every drop of water that hit my head, and it felt like it would open a hole eventually. I got out, and wrapped myself in a towel. I got out, and didn't see anyone, so I guessed they were in their rooms. I went to mine, put my black pants, light blue shirt, black tie and the blazer. I sat down and was untying my chucks, to put it on, when the girls burst through the door.

"I knew you wouldn't wear the right shoes!" Alice accused.

"I won't wear high heels. It's school, and I'll wear my converses" I said.

"At least today! Your first day!" Alice whined.

"I told you to get free from her sneakers collection" Rose mumbled.

"No" I said, and laced up the shoe.

I put my other shoe, got up, and smiled at them. I grabbed my bag, papers and wallet, and passed though them, to the kitchen.

"Fine, forget the shoes!" Alice huffed, "Today. But, we're going to talk about last night!"

"What about it?" I asked reaching for a mug, "You left us, and I came home"

"Well, I think you forgot to mention something…" Rose mused, "Oh, right! The fact that you went to Edward's dorm!"

I gasped, and put the mug down.

"Okay, I didn't think it mattered" I said smiling innocently.

"Well, going there doesn't" Rose said.

"The fact that you were making out with my brother is what is important!" Alice squealed.

"Oh, God!" I gasped as everything came back.

"Yeah" Rose said glaring at me, "What the fuck!"

That was the question I was making to myself, remembering our make-out session, in his bed.

"Hm, I don't know" I said blushing.

"Why did you kiss him!" Rose asked.

I walked out of the kitchen grabbing my stuff. I had the feeling I should run, because they would torture me.

"I-I don't know. I… Why? Hm… I guess, I… I don't know!" I whined, "Blame on the alcohol!"

"That's another thing we'll talk about, later" Alice said and grinned, "How was it like? Was it good? Are you two together? Oh, are you my sister-in-law! Oh, Esme will be so happy!"

"Alice, slow down" I said. "Hm, I really don't know how to answer any of your questions. Actually, I'm going… Earlier"

I opened the door, and they gasped. I turned to see what made them gasp, and Edward was standing there. I blushed, and thought about closing the door. Yeah, I probably would, but I was lost with the sight. He was standing there, in a suit, his jacket in his hand, so I could see his muscular chest, standing out thought the suit's vest. His hair as messy as always. Breathtaking sight.

"Hi" he said.

"Hm, hi" I said blushing harder.

"I… I came to… Do you want to go get breakfast with me? Before class?" He asked.

"I-I... Hm..." I looked at the girls, and Alice waved me to go, "Yeah, sure"

I waved at the girls, and closed the door.

"Eh, sorry. Emm and Jazz were driving me crazy with questions, so I got out, and thought the girls would drive you crazy too. So, I came to your rescue" he said as we waited the elevator.

"Thanks" I said pulling my hair behind my ear, "Did you hear our… talk?"

"Oh, no. Just the part you didn't know how to answer her questions"

"Oh, okay" I said relieved.

"So, what classes you have?" he asked as the elevator's doors closed.

"English, Trigonometry and… Spanish. I just remember the classes before lunch"

"We have English together" he said.

"Yeah, Alice commented. I think Biology and PE we're together too. Politics with Jazz and Trigonometry with Ali"

"So you have Biology after lunch"

"Oh, I didn't really know the order, thanks"

"We have a meeting with the coach today, at 17:00" he said. "You know, discuss strategies, positions, games, practices, and get the uniform"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. Thank you for reminding me"

"You're welcome" he said and gave me a coffee cup, "Sorry, forgot to give you. For your hangover"

"Oh, thanks" I said taking it.

"How bad is it?"

"My head is exploding, but I think I will survive"

I took a gulp of the coffee and frowned at it.

"Sorry, but it works better without sugar or cream" he said.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm just not used to drink it black. It's… good" I lied.

He chuckled and we got out of the building. It was a little chilly, so I tried to hold the bag and coffee in one hand while putting the jacket.

"Let me help you" he said taking the bag and coffee.

"Thanks" I said putting the jacket.

I reached for my bag, but he just gave me the coffee.

"I'll take it for you" he said putting the bag over his shoulder.

"But you have to carry yours too. I'm fine, thanks" I said trying to get it.

He didn't let me and I stared at him.

"Okay, I… Who are you?" I asked, "Edward isn't usually this nice"

"I am. I just couldn't be with you" he said as we walked.

"And what changed?" I asked.

I regretted as soon as the words were out of my mouth. I remembered what changed, a heavy make-out in his room, which if it wasn't for Emm, would be worse. A lot worse. He just smiled, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hm, about last night…" he started.

"Sorry. I… I don't know. Ahn, I shouldn't have done that" I said.

"Oh, no! I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you!" he said. "You were drunk, and I shouldn't have took advantage of it"

"No, you didn't" I said looking at him, "I… I wasn't that drunk. Yeah, I was drunk but not enough to let someone take advantage of me"

"So… you mean it?" he asked looking at me.

We were reaching a dinner, inside the campus, a few students were taking coffee there. I stopped and we turned to face each other. Okay, how I answer his question. No, I didn't mean it. Does it mean I didn't like it? Hell no.

"Hm, I… You… The kiss… Oh, hm" I stuttered.

He chuckled, and took a step closer.

"Let me rephrase it…" he said, "Did you… enjoy it?"

I blushed furiously, and refused to look in his eyes. I stared at his chest, that wasn't much better, because it was a nice looking chest. I sighed and ran my fingers though my hair. I couldn't answer that. It was too embarrassing to say the true, and if I lie I might… hurt him. Why was I so worried about hurting him? Wasn't he the enemy? He took another step closer, and leaned in. My heart was thundering in my chest.

"Because… I liked, and… I guess, I like… you" he whispered in my ear.

I blushed harder, and my breath caught with his words. I tilted my head to the side, and he kissed my lips softly. Just a peck. But what impressed me was that the spark of last night, when we were making out, was still there, in that simple, short, soft kiss. He pulled away, and looked expectantly at me. What should I say? God, I liked the asshole. Was he really an asshole? He was being nice… And he was a good kisser… And he was gorgeous… But he was an asshole. Was he? Fuck! I was so confused.

"We should go to class" I mumbled and looked away.

He was silent for a moment, before he took a step away and offered his hand. Again I was confused. Should I take it? I looked at him, and looked into his eyes.

"Edward, this is really confusing" I said, "I-I… What's this? Why are you being like this? Should I believe you?"

He dropped his hand and his expression became hard.

"If you don't get it, then forget it" he said harshly.

"Edward…"

"No" he cut me off, "You're right. This is confusing. You're confusing. And you are too slow"

I glared at him.

"What do you mean by slow?" I hissed.

"If you didn't understand, just proves you're really slow" he said rolling his eyes.

"Jerk" I shouted.

I pushed him, he stumbled backward, and I grabbed my bag, before walking away. What made me think he would be nice? He couldn't. He would always an ass. I went to my first class, English, and after greeting the teacher, I took a seat in the back, next to Eric.

"Hi, how was your first days here?" he asked as I sat.

"Good" I mumbled, "How are you?"

"Good. I heard you're the captain of the football team, the male one" he said smiling, "Is it true?"

"Yeah" I said smiling weakly.

"Cool! Cullen must be pissed!"

I nodded and started getting my things. Edward entered the class, glared at me, and sat a couple rows to my left. Good, keep distance. Class passed slowly. Edward and I would glare at each other a couple times, but not a word exchanged. After English, I walked quickly to Trigonometry, and Alice was waiting for me. I sat next to her, and the teacher said we could talk for a few minutes, before she began the class. I sighed and Alice pushed her chair closer to mine.

"Tell me everything! What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing" I said doodling in my notebook.

"Oh, come on! Please! Tell me!" she whined.

"He was nice, brought me coffee, took my bag, started talking about last night…"

"And?" she pressed.

"He fooled me" I hissed.

"What?" she asked confused.

"He told me nice things, and I almost fell for it. Then, he insulted me, and went back to Jerk Edward"

"Wait" she said frowning, "What nice things he said?"

"He said he liked last night, and might like me… And he gave me a peck… And then called me slow"

"Why did he called you slow?"

"Because I said it was all confusing. I didn't know if I should trust him…" she grimaced, "What?"

"He said he likes you, and you said you didn't know if you should trust him?"

"But…"

"You hurt him" she said.

"He…"

"Bella" she cut me off, "You know I'm right"

"He offended me!" I pointed out.

"You offended him too. Worse even" she said.

I stared at her, not believing she was agreeing with the jerk. She sighed and went back to her place. She didn't say a word to me anymore, and it was making me angrier. Because of Edward I was loosing friends. Spanish went even slower. I didn't have anyone with me in this class. I met a girl, from the cheerleading squad, Jessica. She was fake. I could see it the moment I saw her. She was saying how lucky I was to be in the same team as Edward, and how wonderful he was…

"And God! He's such a good kisser!" she said.

At that I finally paid attention to her.

"I mean…" she sighed, "With that body, that face, and that kiss… He could get anything"

"Hm" I said clenching my hands in fists.

"I mean, you'll never know… You took his place in the team, he's pissed at you, and… He prefers…" she looked me up and down, "Blonds"

Translation: He wouldn't like someone like you.

"Right" I mumbled.

"Anyway… Lauren…" I tuned her off.

I went to the cafeteria, grabbed a tray with just a salad, and orange juice and looked around. I saw Alice, Jazz, Rose and Emm, sitting together. Alice waved to me, and as I took a step closer, I saw Jazz wave for someone else. I continued to walk to them, and when I was a few feet away, I saw Edward, walking to the table too. We both stopped, and glared at each other.

"Guys?" Alice said with a hopeful whisper.

We both turned, and walked away. I went to the hall, and sat in the stairs. Why was I letting him make my life so complicated? I should simply ignore him. But I couldn't. "Because… I liked, and… I guess, I like… you" I remembered him saying. Was Alice right? Did I offend him, by not trusting him, not believing him, after he said that? I did. I was an ass. I shouldn't have said that to him. He had all the right to be mad. I was slow. If he was saying he liked me, exposing himself like that, why shouldn't I trust him? I was the jerk here. I got up, an walked around, thinking. I would talk to him, apologize…

"What are you doing?" I heard someone say.

I was close to the multimedia room.

"It's not your business!" It was Edward's voice now.

I shouldn't be eavesdropping, but my feet stopped, and I tried to hear.

"Bella!" the other voice, I recognized as Paul's, hissed.

I thought they heard me or something, but it seemed I was the subject.

"Get the fuck off me!" Edward growled.

"Stay away from her!" Paul said.

"Why? Is she your girlfriend now?"

"I know what you're doing" Paul said more calmly now, "She isn't your type, and you're just using her"

I leaned against the wall, and listened carefully.

"You don't know a thing about her and me!" Edward said.

"You're using her. You're pretending to like her, make her fall for you, so she'll give you the captain position back" Paul growled.

I gripped my bag tighter. What? Was Paul right?

"Admit it!" Paul hissed.

"Believe in what you want" Edward said, "I don't care what you think or the others. Everyone knows that the position is mine, and eventually the coach will give it back to me"

I gasped. He admitted. He was using me. I was a fool. I always was with him. He was a too damn good actor, and I believed his façade. Every time. But that was a low blow. To pretend he liked me… And worse, to make me like him… Because I did. I could be better at sports, play with the guys, not like shopping… But I was still a girl, and I was vulnerable to him. To his charm, his looks, his words… And stupidly, I started to like him. The moment we got out of the cab last night. And less than 24 hours later, I hear that, I was just a game to him. I tear run down my cheek and I started to walk away. I heard enough. I was a few feet away, when I heard the door open and close.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

I ignored, just continued to walk away.

"Bella!" he called.

I heard steps coming to me, and I looked down, hiding my face with my hair.

"Bella" he said again.

He put a hand in my shoulder, stopping me. He turned me to face him, and tilted my head up with his fingers. I kept my eyes closed. I wouldn't let he see me sad because of him. He wouldn't win this game.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Nothing" I mumbled and took a step away.

"Please, tell me" he said.

I opened my eyes, and stared at his concerned ones. A lie. Another tear escaped, but I quickly brushed away.

"You're right" I said glaring at him, "I am too slow"

"Bella, what are you saying?" he asked lifting his hand to my face.

"Don't" I growled and he stopped.

"Bella!" I heard Alice call. "Bella… And Edward" she mumbled. "I'll… leave"

"No" I said and turned away from him, "I'm going with you"

She stared at me, worried, and glared at Edward.

"What did you do!" she hissed at him.

"Alice. He didn't do anything" I said walking to her, "I'm the problem"

"Bella, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I have to go to class" I said passing through her.

I was forcing myself to forget it. To leave it alone. I wouldn't let Edward affect me anymore.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Days passed, weeks. At first, I avoided Edward. But I realized that avoiding, wasn't exactly not let him affect me. So I went back to Bella before that night in the club. The Bella focused on soccer. That laughed with her friends, and insulted Edward. Work with him was becoming harder. At first he was fine. A little stubborn, but nice. After the second week, he went back to the Edward I met. He would disagree with me, fight, yell, not follow my rules, and be an ass to the guys that followed… I was trying to include everyone in a game. Edward's leading, was pass the ball to him, and he would do everything. It was a game played in team. I was trying to get everyone helping. But every time the ball got to Edward, he wouldn't let anyone else do anything.

"Edward!" I yelled. "Pass the ball!"

He ignored me, and made a goal. He walked in my direction, with a smug smile.

"See, it works better this way" he said.

"You think you can play better than the team together?" I asked.

He nodded. I whistled, and the rest of the guys came.

"We're having a new practice technique" I announced, "Edward thinks he can play better alone, than the team together"

Everyone rolled their eyes or sighed.

"So, we'll play, against him"

"What?" Edward asked.

"You have Jazz as goalkeeper" I said.

"It will be eight against one!" he growled.

"You say you can play better than us together, let's see" I said.

He glared at me, and left, going to the other side of the field. We positioned ourselves around the field, and I was in front of Edward. I nodded, letting him start. He ran with the ball, and was able to pass a couple of the guys. He was fast, and he knew how to dribble. I immediately ran after him, and stole the ball. He tried to get it back, but I passed it to Paul, and he made a goal. I looked at Edward. He was breathless, and glaring at me.

"Team work, it's better than individual" I said. "Now, I'm the captain and you'll follow my leading"

He snorted and walked away. Literally walked away. He got out of the field, took the water bottle Alice was drinking and sat next to Lauren and Jessica in the bleachers. I walked to him, and took the bottle from him and gave it back to Alice.

"The practice isn't over" I hissed.

"I'll play, when you decide to play right" he said putting his arms around the girls, both grinning at the gesture.

"Edward, get your ass back to the field, now" I said.

"No"

"Do you understand that I'm the captain, and if you don't come back, you're out of the team?"

"I want to see you try it" he said smugly.

I knew he was right. He was the best player, and if I tried to get him out of the team, I would be expelled.

"Edward, please" I said closing my eyes, "I get it that you don't like me, and don't want to take orders from me, but can you at least help the team?"

I was tired. Literally, physically and emotionally spent. And he wasn't helping.

"Help the team, and let you lead, is the opposite" he said.

I sighed and turned around, running back to the field. I told the others to continuing to play, and often glanced at Edward, who was watching the game intently. When the practice ended we gathered in the middle of the field.

"Okay, guys!" I said taking off my uniform shirt, "Next week we just have one practice before the game against Illyria. We just have to be better on blocking, and I think that's it"

"And attack?" Edward asked arriving.

"What about it?"

"We were playing around all practices. We need someone else in the attack."

"We have four in attack, Edward. If we put someone else, the defense will be awful" I said.

"But we have to consider that once the Illyria guys see you, they will attack you, and you'll be out in less than five minutes. We need another guy, to make sure once you're down, we won't have problems attacking"

The other players stayed silent, watching the interaction, a few seemed sure this would end badly.

"Bella is fast, and she can dodge quickly. No one will get her" Jasper said.

"Yes, and the Illyria players are Emmett's size, and could play football" Edward said, "She'll be dead"

"I'll be fine" I said through gritted teeth.

"Fine. Once you're in the ambulance, and we lost the game, I'll be captain again. I win" Edward said and walked away.

I ran after him, tacking him to the ground, and he turned under me, so I was straddling him. Before my fist could touch his face, I was pulled away.

"Bella, calm down!" Paul said holding me.

"You chauvinist pig!" I yelled at Edward. He glared at me and smiled wickedly.

"You should take your girlfriend away, Paul. Before she hurts herself trying to hit me"

I growled and fought against Paul's arms.

"You know what? This should be fun" Paul said and let me go.

Jasper tried to block my way, but I pushed him away, he let me, and I grabbed Edward by his T-shirt, and he laughed.

"I'm tired of you!" I screamed, "Grow up, Edward! Stop being an ass, and know how to loose!"

"I didn't loose" he said calmly. "I'm still the best"

I glared at him, growled and he laughed again. I kicked him in the balls, and he doubled over, groaning in pain. The team was chuckling behind me.

"You'll lose your balls, if you keep this up. Watch out" I whispered in his ear and pushed him to the ground.

He laid there, whimpering in pain, and suddenly, I was off the ground and over Emmett's shoulders.

"You know what?" Jasper asked beside Emmett, "That was the best kick since you joined the team!"

I smiled and looked back at Edward, who was pushing the friends who tried to help him, though they all had smiles. I sighed and held onto Emmett's head.

"We'll end killing each other if we keep this up" I whispered. "We won't need Illyria players"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for taking so long to update, I'm busy with school. <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed. **

**Reviews are better than tackling Edward to the ground. No, not really, but they are awesome, and I want it!**

**REVIEW!**

**xoxo Luuh **


	5. Chapter 5

Edward didn't show up to the next practice, and the coach was getting annoyed. When we saw each other, he would glare at me, and avoid me like the plague. Alice was annoyed with this. She didn't want to choose between family and friends, and I told her it was okay, he was her brother. She would smile at me gratefully, and leave the subject alone. Though I still thought Edward was a chauvinist pig, he was also right. The Illyria players were huge, like Paul's size, so I asked Emmett's help. He would try to tackle me, and I had to dodge. Eventually Paul, Embry and Seth helped too, and though they did take me to the ground, I was never hurt. Yes, I was sore, but never seriously hurt. Eventually they wanted to stop, I think they were worried, but I agreed. They went back to their dorms, and I stayed in the field. I kicked the ball a few times, until I decided it wasn't funny without someone trying to stop me, there wasn't a challenge. I laid in the middle of the field, looking at the stars, it was almost dark. Just a few lights on. I heard someone coming, and kicking the ball, but I kept quiet. Suddenly the ball hit me, and I caught it, frowning at it.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to… Oh, it's you!"

I looked at Edward, and he was looking down at me with a frown.

"Yeah, it's me" I said extending the ball.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"As if you cared" I grumbled closing my eyes.

"I'm just… Trying to be polite. You have a red cheek" he said annoyed.

"I'm all red. I was tackled to the ground several times" I mumbled.

"You what!"

"Tackled. I was training with the guys"

"And they tackled you?" he said sounding mad

"I asked them to"

"Why?"

"Because you're right. I need to be prepared for the game. They will attack me"

"I… I didn't tell you to ask others to torture you!"

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah. Stressed, sore, tired, and sick, but fine"

"You're sick?" he asked.

I opened my eyes, because he did sound worried. He crouched beside me, looking at my face.

"Just nervous about the game"

He hummed and sat beside me.

"I used to get nervous. It stopped a couple years ago. It's coming back now" he said.

"Why? Afraid to loose since you have a chick leading?"

"It's not because you're a chick. I'm not chauvinist"

"Then why?" I asked exasperated.

"Because you can't play with guys"

"That's really not chauvinist" I said sarcastically.

"No, I meant… You can get hurt, and stuff"

"Stuff? What? I'm not strong enough to tackle someone? No, it's not that, I tackled you"

"I was surprised, that's why I let you take me down" he said defending himself.

"Yeah, right" I snorted, "You know… I have a new technique to attack the enemy"

"What?" he asked amused.

"A kick in the balls"

"Haha, really funny, Swan" he said.

"No, I'm serious. And if you think… I don't have that weakness"

"Thank God you don't" he mumbled

"Yeah, kissing someone with a package would turn you gay, and you're too chauvinist for that"

"Hey, I'm not!"

"So, you want to be gay?" I teased.

"That's so not what I meant" he said amusedly, "Stop using my words in a new, evil sense"

"Okay, okay. I stop" I said chuckling.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, "Being tackled, nervous and tired?"

"I'll be fine after a hot shower and a massage"

"You want one?"

"From you?" I asked laughing, "Edward, you're a man whore involuntarily"

"I'm not"

"You just flirted with me"

"I didn't! It was innocent! I just wanted to help"

I turned on my side, facing him, and he turned his head to me, smiling.

"Why can't we be like this? Polite, and all? Why do we have to torture each other?"

"I don't torture you. _You_ kicked me in the balls!"

"Sorry about that. But you've been on my nerves for too long"

"I'm sorry for that"

We stared at each other for a few minutes and I frowned.

"Did you realize we're just nice to each other when we're alone?"

"Kind of" he said, "We weren't nice that morning after the… club"

He looked away and I turned to lay on my back. The morning when he lied, the morning I fall for his lies, for him. I nodded and sighed.

"Do you want to practice?" I asked, "I hate practicing alone. There isn't challenge…"

"Sounds good"

He got up, and pulled me up. I stretched, groaning at the pain in my back, and took off my jersey's shirt.

"Bella" Edward said.

I looked at him, and he came close to me, staring at me. I was about to snap at him for ogling my boobs, when he trailed a finger from my stomach to my ribcage. My traitor body had gooseflesh. I swallowed hard and he looked into my eyes.

"Why did you do this to yourself? You're going to have bruises"

I looked down and saw the red-purple marks. I shrugged and smiled at him.

"Hey! I'm in the guys' team. I don't take pain like a weak girl!" I said in my macho-voice.

He smiled weakly at me and my heart skipped a beat.

"You're an extraordinary girl" he whispered.

It was like two magnets, and involuntarily we leaned to each other.

"Edward" I whispered when my lips were close to his chin, "Stop"

He sighed and rested his forehead in my head.

"Why?" he asked.

"I should ask you that. Why are you bipolar? Why can't you be one, and preferably the nice one?"

"Like I said, you bring the worst of me"

"It's more" I whispered, "It's like your afraid to show weakness in front of others, but you do when we're alone"

"Yeah, you can say that" he mumbled.

"I wouldn't mind. If you didn't lie" I said.

"Lie?"

I pulled away, staring at his chest.

"I won't fall for your lies, I won't fall for you. And I won't give up the captain position" I said firmly.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I heard you and Paul. A moth ago, in the multimedia room" I whispered.

"And of course, you believed him" he said sounding mad, but kept calm.

"I don't see other explanation, Edward" I said, "And if you want the position back, so much… Look, I tried to talk to the coach…"

"I don't want the position. I mean… I want the position, but I would never do what he accused me, and what you believed" he said.

I looked into his eyes, drowning in them, and he took a step closer.

"I said it once and I'm saying again. You're an extraordinary girl, you amaze me" he took another step closer, "And I like you. I do. I not saying I wished for it, but it happened, and I can't explain it. I want you to believe me" he took another step closer, and held my face in his hands, "I need you to believe me, and I'll prove it to you, even if takes years, decades"

He kissed me softly, and I hesitated but kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his waist, bringing him closer. His hands slid from my face, to my neck, keeping me to him. I tried to deepen the kiss, and he smiled against my lips and pulled away. He gave me a chaste kiss, and kissed the tip of my nose, my cheek and my neck, making my arms tighten around him.

"I'll prove it to you" he whispered.

He pulled away, grabbed his bag, his ball, smiled and jogged away. I touched my fingertips to my lips, and smiled. I bit my lip, and almost squealed, like a girl after her first kiss. I grabbed my things, always smiling and ran to the dorm. I closed the door, and leaned against it, closing my eyes and dropping my things. I touched my lips again, and licked my bottom lip, tasting him.

"What makes you grin like this?" Rose asked.

I opened my eyes, blushing, and she and Alice were standing in front of me, smiling. I shook my head, and looked down.

"You were just kissed!" Alice said and I looked at her, trying to fight my grin.

"Who?" Rose asked excitedly.

"No one!" I laughed, "I think it's your imagination" I said getting my things, "I was just practicing. And who would kiss me, if I'm all… sweaty, and dirty?"

"Someone sweaty and dirty" Alice said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes, and passed by them. But before I could escape Alice grabbed me, and sniffed me.

"Are you… sniffing me, Alice?" I asked amused.

She sniffed my neck and gasped. She started squealing and Rose looked confused. She tentatively sniffed me and wrinkled her nose.

"Oh, God. Go take a shower, woman!" Rose said playfully.

"How! When? Why? What he said! Did?" Alice asked.

"Who?" Rose asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Alice" I said going to my room.

"I recognize that cologne anywhere. I buy it" Alice said.

I blushed and pretended to look for something in my closet.

"I smell like sweat, that's it, Alice"

"No! You smell like Edward!" she said.

Rose gasped and I turned to face them. Rose frowned, glaring at me.

"You promised!" she said, "And again, you're kissing him!"

"Rose…"

"You said you would never touch him!" she said.

"Oh, come on, Rose. It was a stupid promise, made when we were mad. We're _in love_ right now. The promise is off" Alice said.

"Are you?" Rose asked.

"What?" I asked.

_"In love"_ she said mimicking Alice.

I blushed furiously and they both grinned.

"You are!" they both said.

"Tell me everything!" Alice said sitting in my bed.

I sat next to her, and Rose sat in a chair, and I told them everything, starting with Edward and Paul's discussion. She squealed frequently and Rose laughed at her. After that I left them discussing everything, and went to take a long, hot shower. It took almost twenty minutes for my muscles to relax. I finished showering and got out, and gasped. The boys were in the living room with the girls. Jasper and Emmett looked at me and smiled awkwardly.

"Hey"

I turned gasping, and Edward was coming from the kitchen holding a bowl of popcorn. I held my towel tightly, blushing furiously. He smiled and I ran to my room. I heard laughing in the living room, and slapped my forehead. I searched in my closet for something nice, but then realized I couldn't, the boys were here, and they knew I usually was in my old PJ's. I stared at the grey tank top, and plaid shorts and sighed. That was a test. If he liked me in old PJ's then he really like me. I put it on, and pulled my hair in a ponytail. I walked out and they didn't look at me. I went to the kitchen and made a mug of hot chocolate. I walked slowly to the living room, and they looked up at me.

"Hi" I said blushing, "What are we watching?"

"Titanic. We're waiting for you, letting the guys watch some sports show" Alice said.

"Sports center" I said looking at it, "I can't believe the Yankees lost"

"I can't believe you know the show, or that the Yankees lost" Rose said.

I shrugged and looked for a seat. Of course the couples, meaning the girls, took almost all safe spots available, leaving me to sit beside Edward. I gave Alice the stinky-eye, and she smiled sweetly back. I sat beside Edward and folded my legs under me.

"Are your muscles better? After shower?" Edward asked as Rose set the DVD on.

"Yeah, a lot better" I said smiling shyly at him.

He smiled at me and I blushed.

"So, Edward, how was practice?" Alice asked, "Bella said it was good"

I blushed furiously and looked down, cursing myself for not letting my hair down, to hide my face.

"He didn't come to practice" Emmett said confused.

"He practiced later, with Bella. Right?" Alice said.

"Yeah" Edward said shrugging.

The guys looked at us, totally confused.

"So, how was it?" Alice asked with a mischievous tone.

"Alice" I warned.

"By the way, remember me of buying you more cologne, since you're using it so much for practice" Alice said.

"Alice" I said louder and she grinned and turned to Edward.

"Ahn, okay" Edward said confused.

"So, how was practice?" Rose pressed.

"Rose" I whined in a whisper.

Edward chuckled and put an arm around my shoulders.

"It was great" he said.

"Aww" the girls cooed.

"What?" the boys snapped.

"Not a word" I said, "Please"

They glared at Edward, and then the girls started talking to them, and they turned their attention to them. The movie started, and I involuntarily mouthed Jack's quote: I'm the king of the word.

"You watched the movie a lot before?" Edward asked amusedly.

"Not really. Just a couple times. It's just a few quotes I remember perfectly" I said. "You?"

"It's the second time I watch it. Alice made me watch once before, but I didn't pay attention"

I nodded and we fell into silence. Some time later Edward's hand squeezed my shoulder lightly.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah"

"You're tense. Do you want that massage?"

"Are you serious?" I asked amusedly.

"Yeah, why?"

I looked at him, trying to see what he was planning, but he seemed innocent. I smiled, nodded and he with one swift movement had me sitting between his legs. I gasped and smiled at him over my shoulder.

"I can move, you know?"

"It was easier" he shrugged.

"Shhhh" Alice said, "This is the best part!"

I smiled, blushing and Edward started massaging my shoulders and I involuntarily leaned back.

"Where to, Miss?" Jasper asked Alice.

"To the stars" Alice whispered with Kate Winslet.

I smiled and went back to watching the movie.

"Are you nervous?" Jack asks.

"No. Put your hand on me, Jack" I whispered to myself.

Edward kissed the back of my neck, and it made me shiver, and I felt him smile against my neck.

"Cocky bastard" I grumbled and he chuckled and kissed my neck again.

"Why the fuck is the boy trembling?" Emmett asked laughing, "Grow some balls!"

"You're such an idiot!" Rose said slapping his arm, "It's romantic!"

"It's romantic when men tremble during sex?" Edward asked amusedly.

"It shows the intensity of it all" Alice said.

"Then why isn't she trembling? Was it intense just for him?" I asked.

"Why do you always think like a man! It's romantic, and of course Leo made Kate feel… intense" Alice said blushing.

"Jack and Rose, you mean" Jasper corrected.

"Whatever" she grumbled, "It's intense that's my point"

"They don't scream, they tremble. Good to know" Emmett joked.

"Make fun now. When Rosalie makes you tremble, you'll see" Alice said.

"Ugh, my sister we're talking about" Jasper grumbled.

"It's funnier watch them, than watch the movie" I whispered to Edward and he nodded, chuckling.

"The only thing I disagree with this scene is the sweating" Rose said, "It's almost disgusting! They are almost dripping"

"Interesting is that Rosalie doesn't think it's disgusting when Emmett shows up after practice, all sweaty" I teased.

She showed me the finger, and Emmett grinned like an idiot.

"I think the scene should have been sweeter" Alice said, "She just attacked him!"

"Sweeter? There wasn't anything… salty there! They put a hand in the window in the best part!" Jazz said laughing.

"Men" Rose grumbled.

"The hand in the window I think it's kind of… weird" I said.

"Why?" Edward asked amused.

"Well, let's say it happens when they… are there. You know what I mean" they chuckled at my blushing, "I… Forget it"

"Tell me" Edward whispered.

"Come on, Bella. You can't half explain. Say it" Jasper said.

"Wouldn't you like… scream and hold for dear life to the other person, instead of the window?" I asked.

"You know everything about screaming and hold on for dear life, don't you, Bells?" Emmett teased.

I blushed furiously and looked away, making them laugh.

"Shut up, Emmett" I said.

Edward kissed my shoulder with a smile.

"Ignore them" he whispered.

"I'm… so embarrassed for my stupid comment" I whispered.

He turned me in his lap, and I looked at him.

"I thought it was sexy" he whispered in my ear.

I smiled, blushing and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned my head to him, and he kissed me. I put my hands in his hair and neck, bringing him closer. This time he tried to deepen the kiss and I smiled against his lips, before pulling back. He wasn't having any of that, immediately bringing me back, and giving me a real kiss. Someone cleared his throat, but we ignored until, Edward was pulled back. Emmett tugged my arm, for me to get out of Edward's lap and we stared at him, angry.

"Time to go. We have class tomorrow…" he said.

"Are you her dad now, Emmett?" Edward asked kinda amused, and kinda angrily.

"Cool down, Edward" Emmett said.

"She can play football like a man, I think she can handle me. She doesn't need your protection" Edward said bemusedly.

We all fell silent and Edward frowned and looked at me.

"Let's… go to the kitchen" Jazz said.

They all left to the kitchen and Edward took my hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you…"

"It's fine, Edward" I said smiling.

"Really? Because you seemed mad…"

"Acting. I got them out of the room, didn't I?"

He looked at me confused, and I attacked his mouth.

"I love your acting skills" he said against my lips.

We ended up laying, with him on top of me, and kissing, he never took farer than that. After a few minutes he pulled away.

"This is not exactly I wanted to show I really like you" he said.

"I don't mind" I said blushing and he smiled, trailing a finger in my heated cheek.

"Can I come to have breakfast with you, tomorrow?" he asked and I nodded, "Great" he gave me a kiss and pulled back, sitting up, and pulling me straight too. "See you tomorrow" he said.

He gave me one last peck and walked to the kitchen, where he and the boys said goodbye to the girls, and then left. I got up from the couch, where I was still recovering from the kissing, when Alice came squealing.

"Ohhh! He's so in love with you!" she said excitedly, "I never seem my brother like this!"

"Alice, calm down. He just… likes me" I said.

"He wouldn't be this different for someone he _likes_!" Alice said exasperated.

"Yeah. Actually this is the first time, in years, I endured Edward for more than an hour without yelling, or hitting him" Rose mused.

"See? It's all for you! And what would explain? Love" Alice said.

I rolled my eyes. As much as I would like to think he loved me, I wasn't going to get my hopes up.

"You're seeing too much into it, Alice" I said.

"Rose, did you ever see Edward do something caring for a girl?" Alice asked.

"No"

"He gave you a massage" Alice pointed out, "Rose, have you ever seen my brother, Edward, just give a peck, and not suck the girl's face off?"

"No" Rose said again.

"Alice, stop" I said, "You're seeing too much into it, and you're trying to get my hopes up, and I won't"

"My brother has emotional issues" she said seriously, "We all can see it. Mom asked him to see a psychologist, therapist, but he never agrees. It's something to do with our parents, and he doesn't talk to me neither"

"The point is… Edward is different with you" Rose said.

"He shows he cares. He shows he still feels, and he's showing this with you, towards you" Alice said, "You're changing Edward. And believe me, we tried. We thought he was a lost cause. But you're doing it without trying"

"I'm glad I can… help him" I said, "I'm happy to do whatever I can to help him, and you, Ali"

"Bella, can't you see? You're his soul mate. The one who came to change his life forever. You're destined to be together. He loves you, you love him. He loves you, he just doesn't understand the feeling yet. I'm sure he soon will"

I stared at her, trying not to get too emotional with her words. I smiled and put a hand in her shoulder.

"I think you're acting like a physic too much, Ali. Can you tell the score of the game?" I asked amusedly.

"Bella, I'm not joking!" she said exalted.

"I know… Ali, I do like him…"

"Love him" she said.

"_Like him_. And he seems to be sincere about wanting to prove he likes me. But you have to consider that 90% of our time together was fighting. So, soul mates? You're seeing too much into it, I'm sure"

"Fine" she huffed, "You'll take those words back in the wedding! And then the kids' birthday!"

"Wedding? Kids?" I screeched, "Alice, stop that. You're starting to scare me"

"She even reacts like a guy when the subject of wedding comes up" Rose teased, "Edward won't ever get worried"

I glared at her and went to my room. Fucking Alice, made my dreams be about weddings and little green eyed boys running around with a ball.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for taking so long to update. I'm having an "author's block". And my computer broke just to get everything easier. <strong>

**I hope you're enjoying. **

**I'll try to update soon. The next chapter is almost ready, if I get a lot of reviews I might post tomorrow.**

**xoxo Luuh**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next day frowning at my dream. When I became so girly to dream about weddings and having kids. God, the Cullens were messing with my head. I looked at the clock and jumped out of bed. Fuck, Edward would be here soon. I ran to my closet and saw my clothes already separated. It was times like this I loved Alice. I put on the black shorts, dark blue tank top, and black vest.

"Bella?" Alice asked through the door, knocking on it.

"Come in!" I said.

She entered and smiled. Before I could say anything she walked to me with eyeliner.

"What?" I asked pulling away, "No"

"Bella…" she whined.

"Every morning I tell you the same thing. I don't wear make-up!"

"Please? For Edward?"

"No" I said hesitating.

She grinned seeing the easy victory.

"He'll be so dazzled by your eyes" she said.

"Right" I snorted.

She gave me puppy eyes and I sighed nodding. She grinned and put eyeliner. When she finished she insisted on working on my hair. She brushed it, and put on a high ponytail, the curls bouncing.

"Perfect!" she said, "Hurry up, he'll be here any minute"

I put my black socks that went over my knees, brushed my teeth and when I went back to my room Alice extended high heels booties to me.

"No, Alice" I said looking around for my chucks.

"Bella!" she whined.

"I thought you had accepted that I wear sneakers"

"But this is a special occasion!"

"It's school"

"But Edward is coming to get you"

"So?" I shrugged.

"He usually likes girls with sexy high heels"

"He's proving he likes me. Not my shoes"

"You know you want to please him. Just take them" she said in an alluring tone.

I glared at her for a moment and the doorbell rang. She pushed the shoes in my hands and ran out. I sighed and put the shoes, but I had a trick on my sleeve. I got out, carrying my blazer and backpack in hand and smiled at Edward at the door.

"Good morning" he said.

"Good morning" I said blushing.

Alice practically pushed me out the door and Edward and I waited for the elevator together. A few girls of other dorms were standing close, and sending us confused looks. I didn't know what they thought it was strange. Me and Edward together? Edward and I together, not fighting? Or the fact I was actually with make-up and high-heels. Probably me and Edward together.

"Emmett is weird" Edward said with a smile, "He acts like your overprotective dad"

"Oh, god" I groaned.

"Yeah. Jasper acts like your older brother, so I had good time last night" he said.

"What they did?"

"Just interrogating me, some threatening and the promise to keep an eye on me"

"They are worse than my dad" I said laughing, "Not that I would know… My dad never acted like this, actually"

"He's cool?"

"No… He's a police officer, and I'm sure he would threat a boy of using his gun, but…" I blushed, "He never did. I never had a date or anything like it"

"Really?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah"

"Were they blind?" I blushed furiously, "You're pretty, not sickly sweet like many girls, knows a lot about sports…"

"Yeah. I think that's the problem. In Phoenix the guys teased me for being such a tomboy. And in Forks… well, my dad was chief of police, and the guys all had girlfriends"

"I think your tomboy trades are what make you lovely"

I blushed again and he took my hand in his as we walked out of the elevator. I heard whispers behind us, but I ignored, concentrating on not grinning like a goof. I stopped right outside the building and Edward arched an eyebrow questioningly.

"Just let me do something" I said.

I opened my bag, pulled out my Converse grey slip-ons, and took off the heels. I put them in the bag and smiled at Edward, who was grinning.

"You wouldn't be at ease in heels, right?" he asked amusedly.

"Hey, I'm a sneakers chick" I said smiling.

He chuckled and took my hand again. We walked to a coffee inside the campus and he asked for an Americano, I asked the same, and we got muffins. We sat in a small table in the back. He asked me questions that seemed silly, but he seemed entertained with the answers. My favorite colors, places, gemstones, books, songs, movies. As we walked to class he asked about what I missed from Phoenix and Forks, what I planned to do after school, college… After English class he walked me to my next class. We stood by the door, students looking at us like something from another world.

"See you at lunch?" he asked.

"Yeah"

"What's your next class?"

"Spanish"

"Okay" he said and looked around, smiled and gave me a peck, "Bye"

I smiled and entered the class room. Thankfully, the teacher was giving a complicated assignment and Alice didn't have the chance to interrogate me. I went to Spanish and was anxious to lunch. When the class ended, I got my things and was getting out of the room, when I was pulled aside. I smiled at Edward and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I thought we were going to meet at the cafeteria" I said.

"I decided to walk you there" he said and smiled at me, "Did I tell you how beautiful you are today?"

"No" I said blushing.

"You're beautiful"

"I'm in uniform. There's nothing different about me"

"First, you look nice in blue, specially dark blue" he said and I smiled in thanks, "Secondly, you always look beautiful, even in jersey and sweaty"

I rolled my eyes and he kissed my cheek.

"I think you're going overboard on proving. I think you're lying now" I said.

"Never" he said.

We walked in the cafeteria and got a tray of food, and he carried it. We were reaching the table where our friends were, when Lauren came to his side, wrapping her arm around his waist, totally ignoring me on his other side.

"Eddie, I missed you last night" she purred. "I thought you were meeting me in my dorm?"

I walked faster and plopped down in a chair, looking at the wall. The others watched Edward's interaction with Lauren and me intently. I didn't hear anything, and a minute later Edward sat down next to me. He gave me a small smile and I looked at the food.

"Bella?" he asked.

"You have lipstick on your jaw" I said.

He wiped it away frowning and brushed his hand with mine, before taking it.

"Sorry about that" he said.

"No biggie" I said, lying, "It's fine"

He nodded slowly and we started talking to our friends about the game tomorrow. Edward was rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb, and it was becoming hard to concentrate.

"So, let's have a last practice? Tonight?" Emm suggested.

"It's not a good idea, Emm" I said frowning.

"Why?" Jasper said frowning.

"We'll get tired, and we'll suck tomorrow" I said, "Let's rest tonight. And we're ready. We don't need anymore practice"

"She's right" Edward said, eating his sandwich.

"It's so weird to see you agreeing with her" Emm said frowning.

I smiled weakly and continued eating. I nodded and hummed in the right moments, pretending to be in the conversation. When lunch finished, Edward took my tray and his, and throw away. I got my things and started to walk, thinking he would let me go. He caught up with me quickly, immediately taking my hand. I looked up at him, and he stared back at me.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"I'm happy to be with you" he said.

My weak smile turned into a full grin, and we went to class. The rest of the day, Edward as extremely sweet and charming. We skipped PE of course, but we sat in the park, talking. He walked me to my dorm, and said goodbye with a sweet peck. He was a gentleman all day. Once in the dorm, at night, when the girls were in last minute rehearsal for the cheerleading performance tomorrow, I wondered if tomorrow, at the game, Edward would be this cool.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The next day I woke up a nervous wreck. I woke up breathing heavy from a nightmare where people would yell at me for losing the game. I just stayed in bed staring at the ceiling.

"Bella?" Alice said knocking on my door, when I didn't answer she entered, "Are you okay?"

I nodded still staring at the ceiling.

"Shit. She's freaking out" Rose hissed. "Come on, Bells! You're going to do great!"

"Oh God. I'm going to humiliate myself. I'm going to fail. The team will lose, and I'll be expelled from the team…"

"Call the boys" Alice said to Rose.

"And I'll have to deal with the 'I knew she wasn't capable' looks! And the coach will throw all my soccer historic on me, and yell, for taking Edward of the position and making the team loose…"

"Bella" Alice said shaking my shoulder, "Calm down"

I took deep shaky breaths, and buried my face in the pillow, almost crying.

"You have to get ready" she said.

"I can't" I whimpered.

She continued talking but all I could think was the humiliating score where Illyria won.

"Hey, Captain! Get your ass out of bed!" Emmett yelled.

I whimpered.

"Come on, Bells" Jasper said shaking my shoulder, "We have to go"

"I'll fucking lose! I'll humiliate the team!" I cried in the pillow.

"Bella" Edward said softly.

"Edward you can have the position back now. Before the coach kick my ass from it" I said.

"Bella, you'll be great. But we have to go. Warm-ups and stuff" Edward said.

"She's shaking!" Emmett said, "Stop being a pussy, B!"

"She is a pussy, Emm" Rose snickered, "Better than a cock, right, Edward?"

"Not helping" Edward said, "Bella, we have your back. We won't lose"

"What if…"

"No. We won't. There isn't 'if's. You have to get out of bed, and get ready"

I didn't move and I felt Emmett's hand wrapping in my ankle.

"I'm taking the matter in my hands" Emm laughed.

He pulled me from bed, and I screamed, grabbing the sheets, as he pulled me from bed by my ankle. Edward and Jazz took my arms, and they carried me out of bed. They settled me in the bathroom floor, and Alice threw my clothes.

"Get ready" Jasper said and closed the door after they got out.

I stared at the shirt and the damn 'C' in the right sleeve. I took deep breaths, and put my sports bra on, a pink one, Alice chose, threw the dark blue shorts on, and looked in the mirror. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and pulled my hair in a high ponytail. I grabbed the shirt and walked out. They were having breakfast. They all looked at me and smiled.

"There is our captain!" Emmett said excitedly.

I gave them a weak smile, and sat in a stool beside Edward, who put an arm around my shoulders.

"You look great" he whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you" I said blushing and grabbing a toast.

"Did you like that bra, Bella?" Alice asked excitedly, "I thought it was cute, and you should wear some pink in the game! You know… Female advertisement"

I nodded, fighting my laughter, and continued eating, trying to concentrate on something that wasn't Edward's fingers caressing my shoulder.

"Let's go!" Rose said.

I went to my room, and grabbed my cleats. Edward appeared in the doorframe, and leaned against it, watching me with a smile. I put my white socks on, my black and light blue cleats, and put on a black track jacket over the bra. I grabbed the armband and my shirt and walked to Edward.

"Let's go" I said with a smile.

He took my hand, gave me a peck, and we joined our friends on walking to the field. It was full. All Holbrook students were there, and a lot of the Illyria students too. Everything was blue, black and a little red from the Illyria part. I bit my lip, and the girls said bye and went to join the squad. Edward, Emmett, Jazz and I joined the rest of the team and the coach. We talked excitedly, and the boys were already planning a party after the victory. After a few minutes, the whole team was there, and the coach started giving instructions. Simple, win. Easy to say, coach. Though I thought it was bullshit and unnecessary, and I said so many times before, the players were insisting on making sure the attack was free, for me. They didn't want me to get hurt, and I was going to protest again, when I saw the Illyria players.

"We're still playing soccer, right?" I asked eyeing the other team. "Or football?"

"I know. Steroids" Quil said beside me, "Don't worry, we'll take them down"

I nodded weakly, and we went to do warm-ups. Edward and I kicked the ball between us, and I could see he was getting into soccer player mood. Not flirty smiles, or sweet smiles to me. Totally concentrated on the ball. The girls were already dancing, but not officially. The referee whistled and everyone in the bleachers started cheering. I walked to the center of the field with Edward, the coach and Jasper. Two Illyria players came with their coach, smirking at me. Once we were face to face, they stared at me, and chuckled.

"Ahn, I think you're in the wrong place, sugar. Your friends are already dancing" the captain said nodding to the cheerleaders.

"Oh, no, honey. I'm in my place. But we'll kick your asses to yours" I said in a sickly sweet voice.

Jazz and Edward chuckled behind me and the Illyria players glared.

"Let's try to have a nice game, okay?" the referee said and we nodded. He got the coin and turned to me, he flicked the coin in the air. "Choose"

"Tails" I said.

He opened his hand to reveal tails side of the coin.

"You won" the referee said to me as if I didn't understand.

"We'll stay on this side. You can start" I said.

"Okay. Shake hands" the referee said.

I extended my hand, the Illyria captain shook my hand, and made a show to lift my hand in his and kiss the back. He pulled back and send me an air kiss to wish I just responded with a mouthed 'fuck you'. He laughed and they jogged to their bench. Edward glared at their backs, Jazz tugged on his arm, and we ran to our bench. I quickly took off the jacket and put my shirt on, and the armband. I decided to ignore the few whistles from the bleachers.

"Okay. Let's take advantage of the fact they think I can't play" I said to the team. "Make sure they go enough to attack so their defense is weak, and we can attack, but not enough for them to get a good shot. Jasper is not invincible"

They all nodded and we all jogged to the field. The first fifteen minutes were fun. They were overconfident, and tried to use strength to get past our defense, but we had pretty strong guys in the defense and quick. It was easy for Edward to mark the first goal, after Alec passed me the ball, I was in the middle of the field, and passed the ball to Edward who was close to the goal. In the first half, we marked three goals, two Edward's and one was Liam's. The Illyria players got furious, because every time I was the responsible for the ball get to them. I sat in the grass, breathing, and drinking a bottle of water, while the guys were totally excited. I wasn't. We scored three, but Illyria scored two, and it's pretty close to a tie. I hated. I wanted to have at least three goal of advantage. Edward sat beside me drinking his water.

"We're not winning" I said quietly, watching Illyria talking between themselves.

"Technically yes. But it's too close" he said and I nodded. "Your time to score"

"I don't think it's as easy as you make it seem. It was easy in the first half, because they though I wasn't a threat. Now, they won't take easy on me"

"You don't need anyone taking easy on you"

"Let's just win this shit" I said getting up.

The cheerleaders finished their performance, and the referee whistled for us to come back. Edward and Liam got to the middle of the field, and started the second half. I immediately ran to the attack, dodging the other players, and Liam passed the ball for me. A player blocked my way, and there was no way I could pass him without getting hurt. I pretended to go to a direction, and he followed, and I kicked the ball to Alec. People started cheering, and I rounded the player and Alec gave me the ball back, and I kicked it hard in the goal's corner. Everyone exploded on applauses and screams and Liam bumped his fist with mine as we came back to our side. I looked at Edward, he was grinning at me, and winked. I smiled back and concentrated on the game. Forty minutes later, I had scored a goal, Alec other, the game was scored 6 for us, 3 for Illyria. It was the last couple minutes, we won, but we still had to play, and I would do my best to make the seventh goal. I was running, Edward was in the other side of the field, with the ball. I was halfway through the goal, when a player started chasing Edward. He hesitated, looked at me, and kicked the ball for me. The ball was in the air, so I tried to do an overhead kick. I fell in the ground, wincing a little at the pain, of scratching my back in the ground. I opened my eyes at hearing people scream. I did it! I did the final goal! I heard the referee whistle, indicating the end of the game, and I started to laugh, still on the ground. Emmett appeared over me, and pulled me up, to a bear hug, spinning me around. The other players joined us, congratulating each other, me, enjoying the victory. Suddenly, someone spun me around, and I smiled at Edward. He chuckled, wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me, and spun around, making me laugh, again.

"We won!" I laughed.

"You did it" he said.

I leaned down and kissed him. He let me slid down in his arms, and put his hands in my face, keeping me to his lips. I heard cat calls, whistles, and teasing, but I ignored. Suddenly, I felt something cold being thrown on us. We pulled apart, staring at each other, both soaked with orange juice. We turned to glare at Emmett who was grinning at us with the cooler still in hands. I looked back at Edward, and we both started to laugh. We ignored the others and kissed again. For everyone to see.


	7. WARNING, PLEASE READ

**AS MUCH AS I LOVE WRITING STORIES, IT IS A BIT STRESSFUL AND TIME-CONSUMING.**

**I HAVE RECEIVED A LOT OF COMPLAINTS ABOUT SOME STORIES – THE WRITING, THE PLOT, THE CHARACTERS – AND I KNOW IT'S ANNOYING THAT I START A LOT OF STORIES AND DON'T FINISH THEM. **

**I THINKG THAT NEXT YEAR, MY FREE TIME WILL BE SHORTENED, SO I WON'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO DO THIS ANYMORE. BUT IF I DO, I'LL KEEP WRITING AS MUCH AS I CAN. **

**BUT FOR NOW, I'M GONNA TAKE OFF SOME STORIES THAT ARE BOTHERING ME AND SOME READERS. _SHINING SUN_ AND _SUNSPOT_ ARE PROBABLY GOING TO BE TAKEN OFF, SINCE THOSE ARE THE ONES THAT BOTHER ME THE MOST AND I'M NOT PLANNING ON REWRITTING THEM NOW. **

**I'VE CREATED A POLL SO YOU ALL CAN VOTE ON WHICH STORIES SHOULD GO. **

**THE POLL WILL BE OPEN FOR A MONTH, BY DECEMBER 16TH FIVE STORIES WILL BE TAKEN OFF THE SITE. **

**PLEASE, VOTE TO HELP ME DECIDE :S**

**THANK YOU, **

**Luuh**


	8. BURNING DIAMONDS AWARDS - READ AND VOTE

**Hello my dear readers!**

First of all, I want to thank you all for the dedication, for coming back to read and reviewing... you've helped me write all my stories.

_*clears throat*_ Let me prepare my speech...

I'm so happy to announce that for the first time I was nominated for an award in the fanfiction world! \o/

**THE BURNING DIAMOND AWARDS**

Yesterday, it was announced I was nominated for **BEST STEFAN! **

_**Bella's Diary**_ definitely is my favorite, most dear, loved fic I've wrote. I admit I'm a bit biased but I do agree my Stefan is the best :P just kidding.

In the category, I'm running against emeraldphoenix23 (Buried Secrets 2: Blood), LoveToday15 (Queen of Kings), Mickibelle (The Natural In Supernatural), MysticEyesx (Dark Awakenings) and fanpire95 (The Reunion). All are amazing authors, I had already read most of those stories, I'm definitely going to check out the rest. You can also vote for Best Drama, Best Suspense, Best Kiss, Best Love Scene, Romance, Villain, Friendship, Bella, Damon, Elena, Suporting Character, Family Dynamic, Dynamic, Plot Twist, Slash, Series, Unsuspected/Unique Pairing, Overall Favorite Story and Author and Break-Through Author.

I can even express how thankful I am for my Stefan's nomination. No, I don't want to be dramatic, I just really don't know what to say. Stefan was the character that came most naturally, I didn't have to work much on him. He is perfect, I like to think I just highlighted that perfection :P

So, please, **VOTE!**

link:

crossoverawards . blogspot . com

Thank you all.

I promise an update will come soon.

xoxo Luuh

**VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!**


End file.
